Come Around
by Secretly Rotten
Summary: Blaze Stackhouse may be Sookie's sister but it didn't mean she had to be just like her. Did it? M for later chapters. EricXOC
1. I Like

**I don't own True Blood. I do own Blaze.**

**P.S. I'm looking for a Beta for this story. If you're interested pleease PM me. Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Blaze's POV**

I worried my lip and paced back and forth along the carpeted floor of Gran's old living room. Sookie had went to Bill's earlier tonight to spend some time with Jessica. I wasn't exactly sure I liked her being alone with a newly made vampire but she assured me she'd be fine. I felt a little better that I would know if Sookie were in any real danger. Sookie and I were a like in more ways than the people of Bon Temps like to believe. Being that Sookie was my older sister we both shared I kind of physic bond with one another. If one of us were in danger or hurt the other would know almost instantly. It still didn't ease all the anxiety that I had of where she was. I was also a telepath like Sookie, but unlike her I chose to try and get more out of my gift. In result, if I concentrated I could hear people's thoughts for miles and miles. Also, I was telekinetic which was a result of me practicing my telepathy. Even though I tried to tell Sookie to expand on her gift she wouldn't hear any of it. She like being "normal." Well, as normal as she could be when she's dating a vampire.

At around 3 in the morning, as I was laying on the couch tapping my foot repeatedly against the floor, I felt an extremely sharp pang in my gut. I yelped in pain and surprised while clutching my stomach. _Sookie! _I thought immediately. I had never felt strong distress signal from my sister in my life. She must be in real trouble. If that young little vampire hurt her I was going to kill her with my bare hands. I quickly reigned in my anger and focused on where the signal Sookie was sending was coming from. My eyes darken to frighteningly dark shade while I zeroed in on Sookie. It was moving, towards Shreveport it seemed like. I sprinted to my gray Honda and spun in the direction of Sookie.

--------------

I ended up at some sleazy vampire bar called Fangstasia. Why in the world Sookie would be stuck in such a disgusting place I didn't know. All I really knew was that she was in there, she was alive and she was hurting anymore. The front entrance was unguarded but locked which didn't stop me in the slightest. Without missing a beat I sent a burst of energy to the door and it slammed out. I stormed into the room, my eyes dark with anger, I was ready to take down anyone that got in my way to Sookie. What I saw was actually very surprising. Sookie was laying on her stomach on a cot in the middle of the room with Bill kneeling by her side. No one else seemed to be around so I quickly ran over to Bill kneeling beside Sookie as well.

"Blaze! What are you doing here?" Bill asked in shock and looked around nervously.

"I had a feeling." I replied flatly looking over at my sister and smoothed her hair back lightly.

"What happened to her?" I whispered keeping my eyes on Sookie's sleeping form.

"I will explain later. You must leave at once." Bill said hurriedly pulling me towards the door. I wretched my arm from his hold and spun around to glare at him.

"I'm not leaving my sister." I all but growled at Bill.

"Blaze, you must-" Bill started until a tall imposing blonde man came into view.

"What do you have here Bill?" the man asked with an arrogant smirk. I didn't like him already. He was too cocky, even if he was insanely gorgeous it didn't give him reason to be an asshole, like I assumed he would be.

"Eric-" Bill started before I cut him off.

"I'm Sookie's sister." I replied staring him down, daring him to say something to me.

Suddenly he was right in my face boring his eyes right into mine, trying to glamour me.

"I wasn't aware Sookie had a sister, or that Bill had called you." he murmured almost seductively.

"Bill didn't call me." I answered back unaffected by his fail glamour attempt. He tilted his head slightly in confusion and then grinned.

"Who informed you that Sookie was here then?" he questioned. I glanced at Bill and he shook his head ever so slightly. I would have, should have, listened to him if this guy wasn't so damn cocky. He got under my skin and made me want to show him up in ever way I could think of.

"No one. I just knew." I answered still holding his glaze.

Eric hummed in consideration leaning back from my face slightly and I felt smug that I had shown him up. My feeling of self pride was short lived when he fired his next question at me.

"How did get in?" he asked examining the now broken lock of the door.

"I opened the door." I hedged. I was very hesitant of telling people about my advanced abilities, especially this cocky asshole of a vampire.

"Impossible. This door was locked. How did you break the lock?" he questioned.

"I didn't." I blurted out. I mentally kicked myself for my stupid mouth. Then for the second time Eric was in my face trying to glamour me.

"How did you break the lock?" he questioned again this time in a soft soothing tone.

"Glamouring won't work on me." I stated.

"What about threats?" he growled, extending his fangs with his eyes trained on my throat. My face remained impassive.

"Nope." I said looking him directly in the eye.

"Are you sure?" he whispered lowering his head to my throat, lips just barely brushing my skin. I gulped and he snickered slightly moving closer.

"Eric stop!" Bill yelled moving towards Eric.

"Don't even think about it Bill. I can kill you and both humans in a matter of minutes." Eric said not moving from my throat. Bill looked tore between wanting to protect me and not want to die. I sighed and closed my eyes while gritting my teeth. _God damn stupid vampire._ I cursed mentally.

"I opened the door with my mind. I'm telekinetic." I grounded out.

"Prove it." He whispered still poised against my neck.

I grinned slightly. Oh I'd prove it alright. I slid my hands up Eric's chest slowly being as seductively as possible. I turned my head to Bill and winked. Then I felt as rush of power release from my hands and Eric was thrown against the opposite wall. He looked absoultely stunned and I smiled.

I walked over to him with a smirk and whispered in his ear. "That enough proof for you or do you want more?"

He raised an eyebrow at me in slight amusement and stood. "What if I did want more?" he purred in my ear with a grin.

"Not going to happen." I smirked back him walking over to a chuckling Bill.

"It seems the Stackhouse family is full of surpising humans." Eric said. "Bill may I see you in my office please?" Eric more demanded than asked and walked away. Bill soon followed him and I was left with Sookie.

* * *

**Bill's POV**

I followed Eric to his office not quite knowing what he'd say about Blaze. She had showed Eric that she was powerful which I knew Eric would want to take full advantage of. I would do everything in my power though to keep Blaze out of the vampire world, and out of Eric's grasp. She was like a daughter to me and I felt very protective over her, almost as much as I was about Sookie.

"What do you want Eric?" I asked as soon as we entered the office.

"That girl. What is her name?" he asked sitting down at his desk.

"Blaze." I answered shortly.

"Blaze," he mused. "I like it." he grinned.

"You cannot have her." I replied fiercely.

"Have you claimed her?" Eric asked.

"No." I growled.

"She owes me. She broke into my establishment." Eric said.

"I will pay for her debt." I offered shamelessly.

"No. She will. I want her to go to Dallas, along with Sookie." Eric continued.

"Never!" I spat.

"Your human owes me as does her delicious sister, remember Bill that I am only asking out of respect." Eric growled at me. I clenched my fists in anger.

"I will talk to Sookie once she awakens." I stated simply turning to leave.

"Oh and Bill?" Eric called. I turned to look at him in exasperation.

"Blaze is mine." he grinned. I clenched my teeth and walked out of the room.

* * *

**Sorry about the shortness. This is just the beginning.**

**More to come soon.**

**Feedback pleasee =D**


	2. Cat And Mouse

**Chapter 2**

**Blaze's POV**

"So, what did you girls chat about?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood as Bill came out of Eric's office looking tense and ready to kill.

I didn't have to be a telepath to know that they were talking about me. I knew that there would be consequences for breaking into Fangtastia. I probably should have thought through a plan and acted on that. I probably should have just called Bill and asked him what was wrong. I should have done a lot of things. I was never one to make plans and actually go through them like Sookie. I was always the irresponsible and adorable youngest Stackhouse. Hell, people even thought Jason was more responsible than me most of the time.

"It is none of your concern," he replied curtly, glowering at the wall straight ahead. I rolled my eyes at Bill, blowing him a raspberry in reply. I knew he was just being overprotective like always when I came to me. People always seemed to think I was one that needed coddling and defending at all costs, mostly because of my child like features and 5'2" height. It was slightly amusing at times, but mostly it annoyed me to no end.

"I'm not an idiot, Bill. What's up?" I sighed, propping my elbows up on the cot and setting my head in my palms, making me even more innocent. Bill sighed and shook his head.

"Later. When Sookie wakes, we will talk," Bill said, trying to pacify me. I wasn't buying it. I knew that when Sookie woke up there was going to a big fuss and I would forget. I wanted answers and I wanted them now, not later.

"Fine." I smirked, standing up and walking towards Eric's office. If Bill wouldn't tell me then I was just going to have to go to the source.

I wouldn't let myself admit it but, I also wanted to see Eric again. Even if he was a total ass, there was no denying he was drop dead sexy. I was a very single and very sexually frustrated girl. It wasn't every day you came across that good looking of a man, so sue me for wanting just another little peak at his perfection.

Bill called to me and I waved him off saying I was going to the 'bathroom.' He seemed to believe it, much more concerned with Sookie's health than my human needs. I easily found the back room labeled office and steeled myself for what was to come. I was sure that I would receive a snarky sex laced comment from Eric for my uninvited visit to his office. I debated between knocking or just barging in, finally deciding on the latter. I rapped my knuckles against the door firmly, not waiting for a reply before entering. Eric looked up with an irritation clear in features, which soon transformed into wicked delight.

"Blaze," he purred my name, sending shivers down my spine. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" he hummed, connecting our eyes at the word 'pleasure.' I suppressed the urge to swoon. Now that I wasn't entirely worried about Sookie I could fully appreciate how seductive the blonde vampire really was.

"What did you want with Bill?" I asked, cutting to the chase. There was only so much I could take of Eric before I lost all my confidence and started worshipping the ground that he walked on. I really was too sexually frustrated from this. I should have just waited for Bill to tell me tomorrow. Too bad I realized this a little too late.

"Why don't you ask Bill?" he grinned, propping his feet up on his desk. Strike that last statement. Eric was an ass and I would definitely not be worshipping him anytime soon.

"Would I be in here if I hadn't already asked Bill?" I growled crossing my arms. Eric chuckled in some unknown amusement to me and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. Would you?" he murmured, winking at me shamelessly. I took a deep breath through my nose and ground my teeth together. Why couldn't he just answer the damn question? I thought angrily. "You're angry," he noted in amusement.

"No shit," I deadpanned.

"Why don't you sit down?" he offered, gestured to the long leather couch beside his desk.

"Why don't you answer my question?" I countered, smirking slightly.

"Sit down, Blaze," he commanded, slightly irritated now and taking his feet of desk.

"I'm not hearing a word that starts with a 'p' and ends with a 'lease'," I said, staring him down boldly.

"Now," he growled.

"Obviously your literary skills are lacking." I grinned, still refusing to move. Then he was in front of me all over again, so close that our breath mingled together.

"You're so defiant that it's almost endearing," Eric whispered, running a hand along my cheek as his eyes bored into mine.

"You're so arrogant that it's almost sickening," I retorted with a smug smile as a smacked his hand away. Unfortunately for me, his fingers latched onto my wrist in a vise like grip unrelenting to let me go.

"Go sit down, Blaze," he soothed, looking as if he was trying to glamour me once again.

"It seems your listening skills are also lacking," I said referring to earlier in the night.

"As are yours, it seems," he hummed back.

"I'm not moving. I won't be ordered around by you, Eric." I glared back at him with my hands, well hand considering Eric had my other wrist, on my hips.

"Then I'll just move you myself." He grinned and then tugged me towards the couch.

I dug my heels into the ground but I was no match for Eric's superior strength. He finally let go of my wrist when he unceremoniously dumped me on the couch. I huffed angrily and crossed my arms, pouting childishly. Eric, of course, chuckled at my expression. I contemplated standing up again but soon decided that I didn't want to anger Eric any further tonight.

"You really are an asshole, you know," I spat at him.

"That doesn't sound like a very nice way to talk to someone who has all the answers you want," Eric laughed, clearly enjoying the power he held over me. I resisted the urge to make a face in his direction.

"Yeah, well, I want all the money in the world and I still don't have it. I'm starting to realize that we don't always get what we want," I snarled back.

"I want you." He grinned, offhandedly.

"Fascinating," I said with a roll of my eyes. "But, like I said, we don't always get what we want."

"What if I do get everything I want?" Eric smiled, suddenly in my ear.

"Well then," I purred back into his ear, I could feel his smile widen. "You're just a spoiled brat then, aren't you?" I smirked, pushing him away. Eric looked stunned for a moment but, then laughed shaking his head and walking back to his desk at a leisurely pace.

"Are you going to tell me what you said to Bill or not?" I asked, fed up with his aversion to the question.

"I suppose," he mused, twirling a pen in his hand idly. I huffed, annoyed with the game he was playing, which only made him more amused.

"Get to the point," I growled.

"What's the magic word?" he hummed.

"Now," I deadpanned.

"Actually, I'm thinking of a word that starts with a 'p' and ends with a 'lease'," he quoted with a smirk, completely ticking me off. I couldn't take his snarky comments and arrogant attitude anymore. I was either I leave or I try to shove that pen down his throat.

"Fuck off," I spat, stomping towards the door.

I didn't actually think Eric would be as pissed off as he was though. Before I even got to the door he was upon me. He slammed my up against the door of his office, fangs bared. I felt fear lock up my every muscle and I pressed as closely to the wood of the door as I could. He step closer leaving almost no space in between us and I chastised myself heavily mentally for being unable to censor myself better. He bent his head to my neck for the second time tonight and I felt the lightest scrape of his fangs.

"Are you afraid?" he whispered.

"Yes," I replied immediately. There was no use lying about it. I was going to die any second now anyways.

"You angered me," he whispered again.

"I realize that," I replied before I could stop myself.

"Are you sorry?" Eric asked. I was slightly confused as to why he didn't just get it over and kill me but I replied all the same.

"Yes." I gulped, feeling his start to move his head. Instead of plunging his fangs into my neck like I thought he was going to do, he lifted his head and pressed his forehead against mine.

"Say it," he commanded.

"I'm sorry," I whispered back automatically, slightly memorized by eyes. He grinned, leaning back slightly and twirled a piece of my hair in between his fingers lazily.

"So you _can_ follow orders with the proper motivation." He smirked at me. I blanched, unable to believe him.

"You-… Your-… How could you--!" I stuttered, unable to phase how anger and embarrassed he made me. He laughed, replacing the hair he was play with behind my ear.

"You are absolutely adorable when you're flustered like this." He smiled. I blushed in spite of myself and his smiled wider. "And this blush of yours is mouth watering," he purred, rubbing my cheek with the pad of his thumb. I stiffened a bit at his phrasing. He seemed to realize this and move closer. "Does the fact that I find you delicious frighten you, Blaze?" he chuckled.

"It doesn't exactly make me giddy," I said, half answering the question.

"You are mine, Blaze. You'll have to learn how to respect me sooner or later," he murmured, cupping my chin in his hand and tilting my head to look up at him.

"I don't belong to anyone," I replied rebelliously.

"You belong to me," he repeated, a challenge in his eyes.

"Not if I can help it," I replied, wordlessly accepting his challenge.

We stared each other down for what seemed like forever. Neither of us were going to back down, that much was clear. Now it was just a question of who would break first. I silently vowed to not bend to any of Eric's demands. I was determined to be the one to break Eric.

"Bill is looking for you," Eric said, breaking eye contact with me.

"I figured as much," I said, turning to leave. When I reached the doorknob I felt strong arms encircle my waist, preventing me from moving.

"Good night, Blaze," Eric purred in my ear, dropping an unexpected kiss onto my shoulder.

I turned around, giving him a venomous glare and stormed out of the office. I marched back into where Sookie laid, while I tried to ignore the butterflies that that kiss left in my stomach. _The nerve of him!_ I thought angrily. Upon seeing my furious face, Bill didn't question where I had been.

"I hate him," I growled.

"I know," Bill laughed, patting my back soothingly.

Thankfully, there was a cot and a coffin so Bill and I didn't have to sleep on the dirty floor of Fangtastia. The cot was in the back room near Eric's office as was the coffin Bill would sleep in. I stubbornly dragged the cot into the room Sookie was so that I could be with her when she woke up. Of course, Eric insisted that he move it for me. I begrudgingly accepted mainly because I was too tired to pick up anything bigger than toothpick.

"Would you like me to tuck you?" Eric teased. I sent him a annoyed glare.

"I'm great. Thanks," I said sarcastically, climbing into the bed and laying down. I crouched down beside the bed and looked at me expectantly.

"What?" I snarled.

"You forgot to give me a good night kiss." He grinned.

"Really, because I don't remember ever saying that I would," I retorted.

"You know, if you would just do what I tell you we could actually get somewhere," Eric reasoned.

"Again, I don't remember saying I want to go anywhere with you," I replied, turning away from him. He chuckled, leaning over to place another kiss on my shoulder. I decided never to wear a tank top ever again as the flurry of butterflies started to swirl around in my stomach.

"Sweet dreams, Miss Stackhouse." He smirked in my ear.

"Get staked, Mister Northman," I replied, pulling the thin sheet closer to my body. I fell asleep to the sound of that damn beautiful laugh of his.


	3. The Only Exception

**Chapter 3**

**Blaze's POV**

**I don't own True Blood. I do own Blaze.

* * *

**

A bright blinding light spilled into my ears and I growled furiously at the pain in my eyes. There was a loud creak from the door and the sound of a pair of heels clacking against the floor. I hissed at the noises for waking me up and disturbing my slumber.

"Shut the fuck up! I'm trying to sleep." I seethed at the noise, still refusing to open my eyes.

There was a slight gasp and the heels walked closer to me. Then I felt the sharp point of a nail push into my shoulder. I decided to ignore it in favor of going back to sleep but, then another poke came along with a third and fourth. As anyone who knew me knows, waking me up when I don't want to is the same equivalent to waking up a sleeping bear. You just don't do it. I growled lowly as a warning to the person poking to stop or face the consequences of an angry Blaze. They didn't seem to be listening seeing as now they were shaking me trying to get me up. The second the offender's hands made contact with me again I shot up, pushing the stranger off of me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I spat, walking towards the frightened woman on the floor that dared to wake me up.

"W-Who are you? You can't be here!" She screamed, standing up on shaking legs.

I hissed at the sound of her voice and walked straight up to her. I cocked my arm back and swung my fist into the skinny blonde's face with a satisfying crunch as I made contact with her nose. She cursed loudly falling to the ground as blood rushed from her nose. I shook my fist out with a small smirk on my lips as I surveyed the amount of fluid coming out the woman's nose.

"Next time don't try to wake me up. You got that?" I grinned down at her.

"You crazy bitch! I think you broke nose!" she wailed, still clutching her face.

"Apparently I should have knocked all your teeth because your voice is like nails on a chalkboard." I said, rolling my eyes at the girl and grabbed the woman a towel from behind the bar.

"Get that shit cleaned up. You work at a vampire bar, remember?" I chuckled, throwing the girl the towel.

"Well you just wait until Eric gets here. You'll have hell to pay when he sees that you broke into his place." she said, towel stuffed into her nose. I chuckled and rolled my eyes again at her.

"I've already met Eric. He won't do shit to me." I yawned, waving off her bluff and walking towards the bathroom. "Oh," I said, turning around to look at the frightened worker. "If you touch that blond there's a vampire in the back that won't hesitant to rip your face off." I said warningly. She nodded swiftly and continued blotting her nose.

I stretched leisurely as I walked into Fangtasia's bathroom, wishing I could have at least got a few more minutes of sleep. I grimaced slightly at appearance with my uncombed hair and the left over makeup on my face. I cracked my knuckles and went to work fixing myself to look presentable. I combed my fingers threw my hair quickly, making it look slightly better than it did before. As I proceeded to wipe the left over makeup off my face I heard what sounded like a gun shot.

"Oh what the fuck." I growled throwing down the paper towel I was using and ran out into the main room.

I ran into the room with my fist clenched and eyes wild as looked at the scene. I saw a screaming skinny blond with a bit of blood under her nose with a gun in her hand and Lafayette lying on the ground clutching his leg. That wasn't exactly the scene I was picturing but, I was still beyond pissed.

"I didn't know it was loaded!" she screamed when she was me.

"Put the fucking gun down." I hissed. She did instantly and I ran over to Layfayette.

"Get me some towels or something!" I barked at her.

The worker nodded and ran to the back to find what I needed. She came back quickly and I bandaged Layfette's wounds as best I could. I was no neurosurgeon but, I knew how to stop open wounds from bleeding out at least. Thank God for Girl Scouts. Once he was properly cared for I set him in my cot and placed a cold towel on his forehead. The skinny blond was still trembling behind the bar and I sighed going over to her.

"You are shit stupid. You don't touch this," I said, holding up the gun, "unless someone has one pointed at you. Okay?"

She nodded and continued to shake in fear. I didn't really blame her. Fist she got her nose broken and then she shoots a guy in the leg. I would have been a nervous wreck too.

A few hours later Sookie started to stir and wake up. I rushed to her side, smoothing the hair back from her face as she opened her eyes.

"Hey sis." I said gently, grinning at the little smile that came over her face.

"Scarlet, what are you doing here?" Sookie crocked, trying to sit up. I gently pushed her back down, smiling wider when my real name came out of her mouth. My family was the only people that I would ever allow to call me Scarlet and hearing it from my sister, who I had thought was dead, sent a warm tingle through out my body.

"I was in the neighborhood and decided to drop by. I joked. "I'm glad you're alright, Sook." I sighed seriously. She smiled slightly and took my hand in hers. We stared at each other, communicating our deepest thoughts without the need for words.

"You're kind of bare-chested right now Sookie so, I guess I'll find you something to wear before this gets awkward." I laughed, breaking the moment. Sookie laughed weakly in return and shook her head a little.

"You're right. I'm not like you who runs around with nothing on but a party hat." Sookie laughed. I mock glared at her.

"That was New Years. Everyone gets a little crazy on New Years." I laughed in my defense.

I quickly ran to the back; remember the shirts that I had spied while I was searching for the cot that I was sleeping on last night. I grabbed a red one and quickly came back to Sookie. Once the shirt was properly on her frame she sat up and gasped in shock upon seeing Lafayette on the cot beside her.

"Scarlet, what happened?" she said, immediately going over to the injuried man.

"Hell if I know. When I ran out here that waitress had a gun in her hand and Lafayette had a bullet in his leg." I said, raising my hands in defense. Lafayette groaned slightly and turned to Sookie.

"That son of a bitch vampire had me locked in the basement. I finally got out and I get shot. Damn I have the worst luck." He chuckled weakly.

"Eric." Sookie and I growled together.

Sookie stood up and paced angrily obviously thinking of ways to chop Eric into little pieces for what he had done to our friend.

Bill stormed out from the back and instantly rushed over to Sookie when he saw that she was awake. I walked away from them, giving them their space as I tended to Lafayette. I turned to see Sookie and Bill embrace tightly and a tinge of jealousy flared inside me. I was jealousy that Sookie had been able to find someone that loved her some fully and completely so quickly and I was still stuck in train wreck relationships that didn't ever go anywhere. I huffed quietly and turned back to Lafayette.

"I imagine she's referring to the human in my basement. He traded sexual services with a vampire in order it sell his blood, which, you know, is a grave offense." Eric said, strolling into the room.

I growled running up to him, full ready to give him a piece of my mind. That was before Sookie slapped him which made me want to slap her a little in his defense. I wasn't sure what meant exactly but, the feeling only made me angrier.

"And may I add that color suits you very well." I heard Eric say as I came upon the scene. I clenched my teeth in angry and pushed past Sookie in order to glare at Eric properly.

"You go to hell, you arrogant asshole." I spat, jabbing my finger into his chest.

"Blaze, Sookie enough." Bill said, trying to control the situation. The angry that Sookie and I felt couldn't not be controlled quite so easily however.

"Oh, it's not nearly enough." I growled.

"Right, they've tortured him, bitten him-" Sookie ranted before I cut in.

"And shot him!" I intersected.

"-And kept him down there in his own filth for weeks!" Sookie finished. Eric stared at us we glared back angrily at him.

"Is that true?" Bill asked quietly.

"There are others who would have done far worse and you know it." Eric replied, indifferently with his eyes boring into mine.

"You are going to let him go right now Eric." I growled at him, balling my fists up ready to punch him if he refused. I had already broken someone's nose today; I could at least try to break Eric's.

"Or we're going to the police." Sookie added. I knew that it was the worst possible thing she could say ever before Eric's fangs came out threatening aimed at Sookie.

"I do not respond well to threats." he said, staring down at Sookie. Sookie stared back difiantly, which was better than I had done when I was in that situation, and Eric more away from her with a small grin on his face.

"But perhaps we can come to some sort arrangement." He smirked. "Please." He finished, gesturing towards his office.

We all filed down, Sookie leading the way and I ended up in the back with Eric.

"You're looking beautiful as always this morning. I'm pleased to see that you are even more radiant without makeup." Eric hummed, brushing his hand along my cheek. I hissed as if I had been burned by his touch and pushed away from him, stomping towards the direction of his office.

Once inside his office Bill and Sookie occupied the only two open chairs, which was fine with me seeing as I was so mad I wouldn't have been able to sit anyway. Eric brushed past me slowly and purposely on the way to his desk, his hand lightly trailing across my lower back. I flinched away from the offending hand, glaring daggers and the smirking blond vampire. Whatever made Eric think he could come onto me and then my sister and then me again was beyond me. All I wanted to do is beat him senseless until he let Lafayette go and figure which Stackhouse he wanted. I didn't when people played games with me. I definitely wasn't about to let Eric be the exception.

"There is a vampire in Texas that has gone missing." Eric began.

"So?" I said, impatiently. Eric tilted his head and smiled, showing the tip of his fangs, and winked at me. I gritted my teeth, balling my hands into fists again.

"I would like both the Stackhouse women to accompany me to Dallas." Eric grinned, raising his eyebrow at me expecting another comment.

"Why do you want both of us?" Sookie asked calmly.

"You both possess talents that would beneficial as to finding this vampire." Eric explained.

"Scarlet doesn't. I'm the only one with powers in my family." Sookie lied. _Shit._ I thought. Eric raised his eyebrows at my real name and his grin widened.

"Hmm. It seems that the sisters don't tell each other everything." He chuckled, walking over to where I stood. I stiffened, biting my lip as Sookie shot me a questioning look.

"_Scarlet _broke into my establishment last night. When I asked how she was about to break the lock she showed me a very interesting talent." Eric grinned, grabbing my hands and playing with my fingers thoughtfully.

"Scar. You didn't." Sookie said a hurt look upon her face. I turned my face away, unable to look at her expression. I had promised I would never tell anyone what I could do. Being the baby of the family wanted to protect me at all cost, even making it obvious to others what she could do so that it downplay what I could do.

"Why don't you show me again, Scarlet?" Eric hummed in my ear.

"I can't." I whispered in a small voice, my eyes still downcast.

"Why?" He asked, seeming to pout in my ear. I bit my lip harder in order to suppress the shiver that was about to run down my spine.

"I used all of my energy last night. I can't use it all the time. If I just too much of my power it just gets drained out and it takes me days to get all the energy I need back fully." I explained.

Eric hummed and nodded, still playing thoughtfully with my fingers.

"See. She's no good. So she's not going." Sookie said, firmly.

"There were other reasons I would have liked for her to come besides her telekinetic powers." Eric grinned wickedly, kissing each one of my fingers, his eyes trained on me. I had to lock my knees firmly to keep from falling over. My mind was too fuzzy from lack of sleep to deal with Eric's sexual advance today. I was in deep trouble.

"No." Sookie and Bill said together, sounding oddly like parents telling me that I would not be able to go somewhere.

"So, if I go to Dallas to help you find this missing vampire you'll leave Scarlett and let Lafayette go?" Sookie asked.

"No, you nearly died last night.." Bill droned on as Sookie bickered with him.

I loved that those two were together but, they always had to fight about something. Eric seemed to echo my thoughts as he turned his eyes to stare at me in an expression that clearly said 'are you kidding me?' I grinned in spite of myself and he smiled back.

"I will pay all of your expenses, of course. And yes, I will release your friend, but I'm afraid I must insist that your sister is to come with us as Sookie's escort." Eric said.

"I want$5,000 dollars and Scar stays." Sookie stated, hands planted on her hips. Bill and I both threw her a look at the mention of money.

"I've missed a lot of work and I need a driveway." Sookie reasoned. I rolled my eyes at her making Eric chuckle, dropping my hands in favor to hold my waist instead. I blushed in spite of myself and looked away from him. He seemed to know how low my will power was and was doing everything he could to keep it that way.

"Your human is getting cocky Bill." Eric stated, squeezing my waist slightly. I blushed more and threw him a glare before looking away.

"She will take ten thousand and I will escort her in Blaze's place." Bill said. I smirked at that thinking that the kind of 'escorting' Eric wanted me to do was definitely not something he wanted Bill to do.

"I don't think so. No." Eric said quickly.

"Yes. Ten thousand and Bill comes in Scar's place or it's a deal breaker." Sookie stated, staring Eric down. Their glared at each other for several tense moments before Eric grinned.

"Why don't we let Scarlet decide if she wishes to stay or go?" Eric smirked. Sookie looked confused for a second and shot me a look which I shrugged. I didn't know what Eric was getting at either; it was obvious that I would choose to stay at home.

"Fine." Sookie shrugged.

"But, you must let me plead my case to her in private." Eric grinned devilishly. _Shit._ I thought again.

"Alright, but if you so much as flick her I will not hesitant to end your miserable life." Sookie spat angrily.

"Understood. No harm will come to her. Now if you will let me plead my case to your sister." Eric said.

The couple filed out quietly. Bill was the last to leave, throwing a hard glare at Eric's smirking face. As the door closed Eric turned his head to me, pulling my hips closer.

"Scarlet. Mmm. I love it." Eric sighed against my neck. I tried to squirm out of his vise like grip to no avail, which only made him laugh more against my neck.

"Nobody calls me Scarlet, except Sookie and Jason. You are no exception." I said, trying to put as much venom in my voice as possible and ignore his breath against my skin.

"Jason?" He hummed. "Boyfriend?" he asked, pressing a kiss into the side of my neck.

"Uhh...no.. brother." I panted, pushing against chest, trying desperately to control my hormones.

"Good. I don't like to share." Eric grinned, pulling me closer, wrapping both arms tightly around my waist.

"That's nice but, can you..just...stop." I said, trying to hide my neck in my shoulder, which only make Eric press kissing onto my cheek and jaw line.

"Do you want me to stop?" He chuckled, pressing his forehead to mine as our panting breaths mingled together.

I bit my lip, finally about to regain some control when he wasn't pressing kisses into my skin. I watched how Eric's eyes darkened when my teeth chewed on my lower lip and I immediately stopped. Eric chuckled and squeezed me closer in responds. I could feel ever single hard inch of his body and it definitely was not helping mecontrol my raging hormones. I really needed to get laid by the next time I saw Eric Northman.

"Oh yeah." I answered.

"Your body says otherwise." Eric stated with a small grin.

"Well, it's been a while since I've been laid. Anything with a male anatomy at this point is going to get my turned out." I said honestly.

"Would you like me to fix that for you?" he purred, voice dropping into a deep, seductive timbre.

"No, no I can manage." I said, pushing on his chest again. He let me go finally and I walked quickly to the other side of the room, far away from the man my hormones were raging over.

"Scarlet." Eric purred as if tasting my in front of me all over again.

"I told you not to call me that. My name is Blaze to you." I said stubbornly, place my hands on my hips.

"You are my human and you will come to Dallas with me. Do you understand?" he demanded.

My teeth ground together and my hands clenched. Eric was a complete asshole. I couldn't ever believe I had let him within ten feet of me.

"I am not your anything, Eric. I will do what I want and what I want is to stay in Bon Temps." I stated, glowering at him.

"You will come with me." I growled.

"No I won't." I spat back.

We stared at each other for what seemed like forever before Eric broke the silence.

"Fine. You may stay, on one condition." I said. I waited for the condition.

"You must be my date tonight. You will stay here until closing." he grinned.

"What does being your date entail exactly?" I questioned.

"You must do as I say and be by my side at all times. Also our date will start once you agree." Eric smirked.

I thought about the condition and decided it was reasonable enough. All I had to do is be nice to Eric for one night and then I would never see him again.

"Okay." I relented. Eric grinned in success, pulling me close to his side and calling for Bill and Sookie to return.

"We have reached an agreement. Bill will accompany Sookie and Scarlet will stay behind." Eric said once Bill and Sookie were in the room.

Sookie raised an eyebrow at my sullen face and Eric hand wrapped tightly around my waist. I, in turn, rolled my eyes and pointed with my eyes to Eric, trying to convey that he was the one behind my actions. She seemed to understand and glared quietly at the blond vampire. Eric used his free hand to reach over to the phone and said something in a language I didn't quite understand.

"You Stackhouses surprise me. That is a rare quality in breathers." Eric said.

"You disgust us." I growled.

"Perhaps I'll grow on you." Eric winked at me.

"We'd prefer cancer." Sookie spat. Bill chuckled slightly and Eric pulled me closer.

"You both must leave immediately." Eric said to Bill.

"I will make the travel arrangements but I will need your credit card number." Bill said with a smirk.

"And Scarlet." Sookie added.

The door flew up and Lafayette was tossed in. Sookie ran to help him as I pulled at Eric's grip on my waist.

"Such a shame. I was hoping Eric would let me keep this one." The blond woman that had tossed Lafayette in sighed.

"No you already have enough pets." Eric said, pulling me back towards him. Lafayette groaned something I didn't understand.

"Can I kick him?" She asked.

"You can try." Bill answered.

"If you want a broken leg you can try." I spat angrily, trying to get out Eric's hold.

"Enough. Have Chow fetch their car." Eric said, his voice ringing with finality. The blond woman left with a glare in my direction.

"What about-" Sookie started.

"Scarlet will be staying with me tonight." Eric said.

"Oh no she won't! She's-" Sookie started, heading towards Eric again.

"Sook. It's fine. Don't worry." I said, trying to reason with her.

"My human is right. She is in very..capable hands." Eric grinned, pulling me tight against his chest. I shot Sookie a pleading look to just go along with what Eric said.

"You're disgusting." Sookie spat at Eric, going back to attend to Lafayette.

Eric rested his chin on my shoulder has he watched Bill carry a groaning Lafayette out of the club. Sookie glared furiously at Eric for several heartbeats before making her departure. Once they were gone Eric turned me so that my chest was flush up against his. I sucked in a breath as I trying to calm my emotions.

"Your sister is very protective over you." Eric noted, playing with a piece of my hair.

"We're sisters. What do you expect?" I replied. He hummed in response and stared down at me. I stared defiantly back into his eyes.

"Come. We must make our appearances to the crowd." Eric said, tangling our fingers together and pulling me out the door. I rolled my eyes but, followed him out none the less.

When we walked into the main room everyone immediately stared, first Eric and then me. I felt slightly self-conscious seeing as I didn't have a bit of makeup on and my hair was a mess. I kept my eyes glued to the floor as we made our way to the platform with two sets of chairs. Eric deposited me in one and took the other, more throne like chair.

"You know, you could have at least got me a change of clothes or some makeup." I said, looking down at my appearance which consisted of a white tank top and grey plaid shorts.

"I quite like this look on you." Eric grinned, running his hand along my thigh. I pushed his hand away with a roll of my eyes.

"I will remember to tell Pam that you will need a change clothes for the next time you come by Fangtasia." Eric smiled.

"Like I'll ever come back here." I laughed.

"I think you may." Eric replied, twirling a piece of hair between his fingers.

As we sat in silence I saw that people were starting to line up as if they were waiting for Eric to grant them permission to speak with him. I raised my eyebrow at this and shook my head with a grin.

"Does something amuse you?" Eric asked.

"Yeah. These people. They're standing there like you're some Disney character and they want your autograph." I grinned.

"Most of they do want my autograph, or for me to drink from them." Eric stated with small smile. I gaped open mouth at him, wondering if he was serious while he chuckled at my expression.

"Are you serious?" I asked in disbelief. He nodded and shook my head. "Talk about desperate." I grinned, standing up. As I started to walk off the platform I was caught by a pair of strong arms and pulled into the owner's lap.

"Where do you think you're going?" Eric teased in my ear. I blushed at the fact I was now sitting in Eric's lap as everyone in the club stared at us.

"To get something to drink." I huffed, trying to wiggle out of his grip.

"Did you forget the terms of our agreement already?" Eric chuckled, turning me so I was in a more comfortable position in his lap. Though I appreciate the gesture I was still in his lap and wanted up desperately.

"I'm thirsty. What do you want me to do?" I sighed, already regretting this agreement.

"Ask." He smirked.

"So, you're telling me that I have to ask _you _if I want something to drink." I said incredulously. He smirked and nodded. I gritted my teeth and glared at his stupid smirking face.

"May I please get a drink? I'm going to need some sort of alcoholic refreshment if I have to stand another minute with you." I growled.

Eric chuckled and kissed my cheek gently before standing up. My teeth clenched together harder as the tingling in the spot where Eric had kissed did not resend. He pissed me off and turned me on all at the same time. I wanted to smack him and kiss him at the same time, but neither would be the best option right now. Eric entwined our hands again and pulled me to the bar. The crowd parted like sea and we quickly made of way to the bartender.

"Scarlet, you're drink of choice?" Eric asked.

"Gin and tonic." I told the bartender. He nodded and while we waited laid his head on my shoulder again. His arms came around to wrap complete around my middle and I unconsciously leaned back against him. My drink came and I sipped it until I saw Eric frown out of the corner of my eye.

"What's wrong?" I asked, turning my head slightly to see his expression. He said nothing but, removed his arms from around my waist only to be replaced by his hand feeling around my stomach.

"Hey! What are you doing?" I cried as his hand crept a bit too high for my liking.

"You're pierced." Eric chuckled lightly.

"Huh?" I asked, not understanding what he was talking about. He laughed lightly and poked at my navel ring with a smirk.

"What you've never seen a girl with a belly button ring before?" I asked.

"Of course I have. I prefer them actually. It's pleasing to see that you have your navel pierced." He smiled.

"Oh, goody." I said sarcastically. He laughed again, and tugged me to the dance floor, leaving my drink abandoned at the bar.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"Dancing of course." Eric smirked, grabbing my hips and moving us to the beat.

I sighed and began to find the beat of the music. I always did love to dance. I had attended different styles of dance classes from five years old all the way up until I had graduated high school. Dancing was one of the only things that came natural to me. Before I knew it the song changed and a slower song came on. I immediately moved to Eric. He held tight to my waist as we swayed to the tempo of the music. Song after song came and when but, we kept going. I could feel myself sweat and Eric cool hands only seemed to fuel the heat of my body. My white tank top clung to my body and I could feel the hungry eyes of ours on my body. The only eyes I cared about at the moment were right in front of me. Eric had me pressed into his chest and his face was in my neck breathing hot against my over heated skin. His tongue slipped out to lap up a bead of sweat that had trickled down my neck and I shivered. I needed to get out. I needed to go somewhere that far away from Eric.

"Eric." I said, panting slightly. He hummed against my neck in response.

"It's really hot can we sit." I panted. Instead of nodding and pulling me to a booth, he wordlessly slipped his cold hands up the back of my tank top. He pressing it hands against my bare back and I bit my lip almost to the point of bleeding.

"Better?" He grinned against my neck. _No, no it is not better. It is anything but better._ I thought frantically. My body was going into overdrive at the skin to skin contact I was getting and I was near the breaking point of begging Eric to kiss me.

"Um..yeah." I gasped.

Soon the crowd began to diminish and I was able to excuse myself from Eric, claiming I had to use the restroom. In the bathroom I wipe the sweat off my body and splashed cold water on my face trying to dispel any thought of Eric. I didn't want to risk another encounter with Eric at the moment so I slipped into his back office and sat heavily on his couch. I leaned my head back resting it against the back of the couch while I closed my eyes. _I really wished that I had gotten more sleep._ I thought idling.

"I thought this would be where you're hiding." Eric said. I opened my eyes and sat up, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Sorry. I didn't feel like dance anymore." I smiled. Eric shrugged and sat on the couch with me, pulling me into his arms.

"You seem tired." He mused, tracing the faint purple bruises under my ears.

"I am. Your waitress woke me up." I pouted. Eric chuckled and began running his fingers through my still slightly damp hair. I closed my eyes again and leaning into his gently touch.

"She will be punished appropriately then." Eric replied.

"I already did." I smiled at the memory. I could almost hear Eric raise a questioning brow at the statement.

"I broke her nose." I laughed.

"Hmm. You're vicious. I like it." Eric smirked, kissing along my neck.

"Eric." I said. He didn't respond but, instead kissed my neck rougher wrapped his arm tighter around me.

"Eric." I tried again. He remained unresponsive and started to finger the hem of my shirt.

"Eric!" I growled angrily, pushing his hand out of my shirt and his face away from my neck. He looked at me curiously and I glared at him.

"I don't know what you thought we were going to do on this date but, I am out of here." I seethed.

Sure, I wanted to get laid by Eric, no doubt about it, but I was not some first date fuck. Eric had to understand that I wasn't the type to get into bed with the first person that says pretty words to me. You had to work up to getting in my pants.

"Scarlet, wait." He said, grabbing my arm.

"It's Blaze. My name is Blaze. Get it straight Northman." I growled, ripping my arm out of his grip.

Of course it was never that easy to get rid of Eric. When I got to my car he was there, leaning against it, probably scratching the paint job.

"What do you want Eric?" I frowned. I just wanted to go home and forget all about Eric Northman.

"You." He answered simply.

"That's cool. Now move." I said, dismissively.

"Here." Eric smirked, handing me a sleek black phone and moving away from the door. Upon further inspected I saw that it was in fact my phone.

"How did you get my phone?" I asked.

"I've taken the liberty of adding my number and yours into mine. I expect you to call me as soon as you arrive home." Eric said, ignoring my question.

"Don't count on it." I huffed climbing into my car and driving away without a second glance.


	4. Painting Flowers

**Chapter 4**

**Blaze's POV**

**I don't own True Blood. I do own Blaze.

* * *

**

I sped home in an angry haze. Eric was a completely insufferable jerk. It made me even more pissed that Sookie and Bill would have to suffer through any sort of time period with Eric while he went on a wild goose chase for some big wig vampire. Honestly, what business did he have with this vampire anyway? What did he even need Sookie for? I'm sure he could find another telepath if he really wanted to. Of course a different telepath probably wouldn't satisfy his need for some good eye candy to stare at the entire time. I growled in frustration and pushed my foot down harder on the pedal. When I finally got to my small apartment complex, I shut off my car and slammed the door angrily before stomping inside.

I had first moved into the place when I was eighteen with an old boyfriend of mine. I wanted to feel more independent, but Gran still worried about me so she offered to pay my rent. A few months later, I broke up with my boyfriend when I found out from Sookie that he was more interested in men than women. Though I still frequented Gran's and Jason's house, (I don't know if you've mentioned this previously, or even know but Jason's house is his and Sookie's childhood home, before their parents died. Maybe mention that here?) I kept the apartment and have been living there even since. It's a nice place, a little small maybe but besides that, and a nosey landlord, I liked living in it.

I jammed my finger into the up button for the elevator and tapped my foot, impatiently waiting for the machine. It finally came and I pushed the button for the 4th floor, my anger receding at the sound of the peaceful elevator music. At my floor, I quickly and quietly ran down the hallway as to not to alert my landlord that I was coming in at such a late hour. My landlord was an elderly lady named Mrs. Winkman, who seemed to think that I was going to be the next southern debutante and made sure that I was doing everything in a proper ladylike manner. Hell, I couldn't even bring men back to my apartment because she would chase them off saying that they were 'impure.'

Successfully making it to my room, I slipped the key into the lock and hurried in before she could catch me. I blew out a sigh of relief as a slumped up against the door, happy that I had at least done one thing right tonight. Now that I was home alone with only the quiet, I began to think. More specifically, I began to think about Eric. He said that he wanted me to call once I got in. Should I? Of course not, I wasn't some little servant girl that he could tell what to do. If I didn't want to call him, then I wasn't going to call him. End of story. But maybe.... I shook my head. I needed to clear my head and the only way to do that was a good hot shower.

I gathered all of my favorite shower items. I hung my favorite light blue rope on the hook on the bathroom door, excited to slip it on after my shower and eat ice cream while watching reruns of 'Roseanne.' I got my got my grey wore Louisiana State sweatshirt that I stole from Jason years ago and a pair of cute Spiderman boxer that I bought on impulse one day at Wal-Mart. I undress quickly, eager to get out of my two day old clothes and into the water. Just as I stepped into the comfort of hot water pulsing through the shower head my phone rang. I huffed in frustration, wrapping a towel around myself quickly and answering the device.

"Hello?" I sighed, thinking it was Sookie telling me that she had just arrived in Texas and preparing for her to gush about the scenery.

"Scarlet," Eric's voice seeped through the receiver like toxic waste, instantly making my knees go weak.

"What do you want?" I growled in irritation.

"You are home, I assume," Eric said, ignoring my tone of voice.

"Yes," I answered.

"You didn't call," he stated.

"I told you I wouldn't," I snapped back smugly.

"Naughty naughty Scarlet," Eric tutted. "I'll have to punish you for that later," he purred, making my mouth go dry and my body heat up. Jesus Christ, I needed a shower. A very cold shower.

"You're gross," I spat into the phone, covering up my desire. He chuckled in responds and I bit my lip. I really needed to just hang up on him.

"What are you doing?" he asked casually.

"About to take a shower. I gotta go. Bye," I said quickly, slamming my phone shut and jumping into the shower.

After a long and extremely cold shower I was finally able to function with Eric plaguing my thoughts every five seconds. I slipped into my sweatshirt and boxers that acted as shorts for me, heading for the kitchen to make a bowl of soup, having enough of anything cold at the moment. I cooked my meal and happily slurped the soup down, enjoying the warm that went through my body. I placed my bowl in the dishwasher and walked to the living room to watch a little television only to take a detour to the front door when I heard a loud knock. _It must be Mrs. Winkman. She probably heard me slurping my soup and has come over to teach me proper eating etiquette._ I thought with a sigh. I opened the door with a fake smile plastered on my face only to see the last person I ever wanted to see on my doorstep.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I half whispered half screamed, looking down the hallway to see if Mrs. Winkman was looking.

"You said you were in the shower. I thought I'd catch you before you were finish but, it seems I'm a little late. Maybe next time." Eric grinned, showing a little fang in the process.

"I don't think so," I retorted, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Invite me in and we'll find out." Eric grinned devilishly.

"Again. I don't think so." I smirked, liking that I had some power over him. He shrugged casually and leaned up against the doorframe.

"I've got time. I can wait," he answered.

"I'd like to see waiting when the sun comes up," I shot back with a casual shrug of my own.

"I really don't think I'll be waiting that long," Eric replied cockily.

"Really? Because I do." I smirked, slamming the door in his face.

I grinned at my slight victory over, swaggering my way over to the couch.

"Blaze, is that you?" sounded from the hallway.

_Shit. _I thought._ Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. _I thought repeatedly. In my victory over the cocky Eric Northman I had accidently alerted Mrs. Winkman that I was home. _God damn you Eric! _I cursed mentally as I wretched the door open to see Eric still leaning against the doorway like he didn't care that there was a very nosy and possibly deranged woman coming for me.

"Couldn't resist me?" he purred, winking at me.

"Okay, yeah sure, whatever but, you need to leave, like right now. I can't have my landlord see you," I said hastily, trying to turn him around and push him down the hall. Unfortunately, it extremely difficult to get a vampire to do something that they don't want to.

"Should I be insulted?" Eric chuckled at my feeble attempts to move him.

"Not really. She's just not a big fan of vampires, or guys that want to get in my pants or people talking to me for that matter. Hell, she barely tolerates Sookie and Jason coming around here. In fact one time – wait! That's not the point, the point is you need to leave before—" I stopped my sentence when I heard the door down the hall open.

"Shit!" I cursed under my breath, making Eric chuckle.

"Blaze, honey, are you there?" Mrs. Winkman's voice croaked again.

"Uh, yeah." I responded hesitantly.

"Please just leave." I pleaded to Eric. His grin widened and shook his head.

I heard Mrs. Winkman's footsteps come closer to the doorway and I knew that any minute she would come out and see Eric. A very fanged out Eric. I was dead. I'd get kicked out of my apartment for sure and it would be the talk of the town that I was a fang banger.

"Get the fuck in here." I growled at Eric, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him through the door with more strength than I thought I had processed. Eric stumbled slightly through the threshold, surprised by the amount of force I had used.

Mrs. Winkman scuttled out of her apartment, wearing her usual house shoes and a bright yellow robe. She squinted at me and I waved awkwardly back at her.

"Why are you home so late?" she asked shuffling forward a little, still squinting suspiciously at me.

"Oh, I'm not. I actually got home early this morning and have been in bed all day," I lied.

Mrs. Winkman sniffed and shook her head at me. "Ladies should never stay in bed past eight," she chastised.

"Sorry. I, uh, forgot," I said, rubbing the back of my neck, awkwardly.

"Do you have a boy in your room?" she asked suddenly, scooting her way even closer to me. "I heard a man's voice out here."

I looked back into the apartment to see Eric laying on my couch and he blew me a kiss. I scowled and turned to see Mrs. Winkman right in front of me, trying to see inside my apartment. I quickly pulled the door close to me and shielded her view with my body as best as I could.

"Oh, yeah, that. It was, uh, Jason! Yeah. Jason came over because he, uh, lost his house key and needed mine," I lied horribly, blocking her view into my apartment.

"Mmhmm. Then you wouldn't mind if I just came in and took a look," she said, trying to push past me.

"NO! The place. It's, uh, it's really dirty. I don't want you see it until it's all clean," I said, placing a big fake smile on my face.

"Well, that's what you should have been doing all day then," Mrs. Winkman sniffed, turning back to her apartment.

"I know. I'll do it tonight. Good night Mrs. Winkman!" I called with a wave and slipped back into my apartment.

"Your landlord is extremely annoying," Eric stated as I slumped against the door.

"No shit." I sighed.

"I do enjoy this look on you though." Eric smirked, suddenly in front of me fingering the hem of my shorts.

"You always seemed to get me in my PJ's. Bravo," I said sarcastically, swatting his hand away.

"You could do without the sweatshirt. It looks three sizes too big for you." Eric grinned, tugging the bottom of my shirt.

"Shut up. It's comfy and it's Jason's. Get over it," I said crossly.

"If I brought you one of my shirts would you wear it then?" Eric asked.

"No. I'd burn it and pretend you were in it," I retorted.

"Hmm. You're vicious this evening. I don't remember you being quite this disagreeable at the club." Eric smirked, walking his fingers along my shoulder.

"I had to be nice to you at the club. Now I don't have to," I answered, plopping down on the couch. He raised an eyebrow skeptically and gracefully sat down beside me.

"Now, Scarlet, I think we both know that that isn't true," he purred, kissing along the side of my neck.

"Get off of me," I spat, pushing a laughing Eric away and standing up. "If you came here to sexual harass me then please get out. I'm tired and I don't want to deal with your bullshit." I sighed, rubbing my temples.

"I came here to talk to. You seemed...upset—" Eric started.

"More like pissed," I interjected.

Eric waved off my comment and continued, "—when you left the club. I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Well, I'm perfectly fine, thank you," I muttered stubbornly, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Scarlet," Eric breathed, suddenly in my ear, wrapping his arms around my body and pulling me tight against his chest. I struggled in vain until I gave up tiredly, slumming against him. "You're not still angry at me for my...overzealous actions at the club, are you?" Eric chuckled, his breath tickling my neck, making me shiver.

"No. I'm angry because you are a complete asshole," I retorted, trying to break Eric's hold on my body with no avail.

"Would it help if I said I was sorry?" Eric questioned.

"For being an asshole?" I asked skeptically.

"Of course. I'll even throw in that I will never be an asshole again. Now will that do?" Eric soothed, brushing a kissing onto my shoulder.

"....Maybe," I mumbled, feeling slightly embarrassed that all I wanted was an apology. Eric laughed quietly and turned me around so that we were face to face.

"Scarlet, I am deeply sorry that I had upset you earlier tonight. You are just so intoxicating that I cannot resist myself. I also, hereby promise that I will never cause you a reason to be angry with me again." Eric said earnestly, his eyes fixated on mine. I gulped at the sudden sincerity, staring back into his eyes.

"I-I don't think that second part is very realistic," I stammered.

"Do you accept my apology, Miss Stackhouse?" Eric murmured, ignoring my response in favor to press his forehead against mine. I nodded wordlessly none the less, unable to speak. Eric grinned happily. "Now," he hummed. "To seal the deal with a kiss." Eric breathed, leaning forward.

"Um. No. Not gonna happen," I grinned smugly, slapping both hands over his lips.

"Well, that wasn't exactly what I expected to happen," Eric mumbled against my hands, pulling away from me.

I shrugged nonchalantly going back to my comfy couch. Eric sidled over to me and draped his arm over the back of my seat, sitting extremely close to me. I glanced at him and then at his arm. Then at Eric and then at his arm. My glaze finally settled on a grinning Eric.

"You're invading my personal space and my personal couch," I said.

"Scarlet, if you want to play this little game of cat and mouse, I might as well learn about my little mouse," Eric answered.

"So you want to get to know me?" I asked.

"Exactly. Now tell me about you." Eric smirked, leaning back against the couch.

"Fine, I talk, but only if you tell me a thing or two about yourself," I bargained. Eric sighed and didn't say anything for several seconds.

"Alright. I have the right to veto any question I want," Eric answered.

"You can only veto three questions," I said, after a beat, thinking of the consequences.

"Fine, but every question can only be asked once. Also, no rephrasing the questions." Eric smirked.

I huffed and agreed to the rules of the game. Eric smiled triumphantly. The game began slow with the basic questions and then started to progress when the questions started to get more in depth with both of our lives. I started to loosen up around Eric and I was actually starting to have a good time. The things Eric would say or some of the questions that he would ask were so absurd that I would have to laugh aloud. I learned that he didn't want to talk about his old life seeing as he vetoed most of my question about it. I learned about his relationship with Pam and his maker, which made me feel special because he said he didn't talk much about either. I learned about his first kiss (an awkward story that made me blush), his favorite memory (spending time with his father was all he would say) and his favorite color: black (big surprise). By the end of the night, I felt really comfortable around Eric. I even ended up leaning against his chest at the end.

The sunrise was coming sooner than I thought it would, surprisingly.

"I should leave." Eric sighed, lightly moving me from where I was leaning against him.

"Yeah, I need to get to bed anyway," I said, standing and leading Eric out.

"I enjoyed tonight." Eric grinned, standing in the doorway of my apartment.

"I did, too. When you're not being a butthead, you're actually tolerable to be around." I laughed. Eric chuckled and shook his head at me.

Then he was just standing there in the hallway, looking at me like I was everything he ever needed. For once I wasn't scared that Mrs. Winkman could scuttle out of her apartment at any moment and evict me for being seen with a vampire. All I was worried about is if my lips were chapped. Thank God for Chap Stick. Eric leaned in close and pressed his forehead to mine. He looked in my eyes and smiled the tiniest bit. Then he pressed his lips, barely there, to mine.

"Rest well, Scarlet," Eric whispered against my mouth.

Then he was gone and I was felt standing in my doorway. _Stupid, great kissing vampire. _I grouched mentally, slamming the door and going to bed.


	5. Stranger

I squirmed around in my bed feeling too hot and too cold all at the same time. Eric kept butting into my thoughts every time I started to get even the least bit relaxed. If it wasn't his smile or eyes, it was his lips and the sound of his voice. He was driving me completely insane and all I wanted to do was go to sleep! So maybe that kiss was amazing and he knew just what to do to turn me on but, then he just up and left. _Who does that?_ I thought angrily, grabbing my covers off the floor and pulling them over my head. Now he was probably on a flight to Texas, sipping on some expensive True Blood, or drinking out of some _fangbanger_, without a care in the fucking world. _What a fucking asshole._ I seethed, kicking my covers off.

I pulled off my heavy sweatshirt and switched into a black tank, feeling too hot and jittery to be sitting around anymore. I went over to my nightstand and dug around for the forgotten pack of cigarettes buried deep inside. I had quit smoking about a year and a half ago but, Eric had created so much tension in me that I was definitely in need of a smoke. I opened my tiny bathroom window and slipped out onto the fire escape of the building. The things you do so people don't see you smoking. I pulled my lighter and cigarettes out of the waistband of my shorts and lit my cigarette. I inhaled deeply, at last feeling my body relaxing. I exhaled and grinned at the smoke that curled out of my mouth. I had always loved the way that smoke looked. That was the first reason I had started smoking, because I thought the smoke made you look so bad ass when it came out of your mouth. Needless to say, I was a pretty big dumb ass when I was a teenager. I sat outside smoking slowly and enjoying the early morning air.

In the middle of my cigarette I heard the shrill chime of my phone ringing. In any normal case I would have let it ring. Obviously, when I was sitting out on a fire escape smoking a cigarette in my underwear thinking of a vampire that was arrogant asshole with amazing lip technique my life wasn't a normal case right now. I threw down my cigarette and threw my lighter inside my apartment. I clamored through the tiny window, falling headfirst onto my toilet seat. "Fucking shit!" I cried, clutching my now bleeding forehead, as I ran into my bedroom to grab my phone.

"This had better be good Eric. I just fucked up my forehead to answer this." I spat into the phone, figuring that only Eric would call this early in the morning.

"Scarlet?" Sookie asked. _Oh my God. _I thought, wide eyed.

"Scarlet, why in the _world _would Eric Northman be calling you? You didn't give him your number, did you? Scar why would you _that _a-hole your phone number?" Sookie raged other end of the phone.

"Oh... hey Sook. So...umm..was the flight?" I asked in a vain attempt to avoid her questions.

"Oh no! You are not doing that! You're gonna tell me right now what the heck is going on with you and Eric!" Sookie said using her 'mom' voice.

"Nothing's going on!" I answered back defensively_. Except that he kissed me and now I can't stop thinking about it, but that doesn't count_. I told myself internally.

"Well then why did you think I was Eric? How did he even get your number? Didn't you learn anything from that last freak you gave your phone number to?" Sookie demanded.

"He stole my phone at the club and put his number in it. I figured he'd call eventually and extremely early in the morning sounded like something that he would do just to annoy me." I answered, being only half truthful. Sookie really didn't have to know all the details of Eric's and my relationship, even though Eric and I didn't even _have_ a relationship and it was more like an acquaintanceship. Yeah, let's go with that.

"Hey, wait! What was wrong with the last guy I gave my number to? He was cute! So what if he called nonstop, that's called caring!" I shouted back. The last guy I gave my number out to was a real big weirdo that didn't stop calling until I had Lafayette tell him I died. Then he wanted to come to my 'funeral'. I wasn't going to agree with Sookie about any of that though, because then she'd know she's right.

"Why was Eric so close to you that he got your phone? You always keep it in your back pocket." Sookie asked next, ignoring my previous question. I could practically hear her eyes squinting suspiciously.

"You saw the way he was grabbing at me when you were there. He was all over me tonight. It could have been anytime." I answered coolly.

"Well if he does end up calling you Scar just don't answer. He is scum and the most disgusting person I've ever met. Delete him from your phone right now." Sookie seethed.

I bit back the retort that was forming in my mouth in favor to hum affirmatively.

"Let me hear you delete him." Sookie demanded.

I pressed a few random buttons on my phone so she would believe I was deleting and then came back on the line. "There all done _mom._ Should I go clean my room now too?" I asked sarcastically.

When we finally got off the Eric subject, Sookie became more her cheerful self and started to gush about the hotel and how fancy it was. It was vampire friendly, obviously, but they also had fun things for humans to do. She went on to tell me how she planned on going shopping in the morning. She went on and on about the plant life of Texas, or what little she saw of it. When I asked who picked her up she just kind of skimmed over the details which I didn't really care about anyway because I was laying down in bed about to fall asleep. Sookie's constant talking always did make me sleepy.

"Scarlet, are you listening?" Sookie asked rather loudly.

"Huh? Oh yeah, 100 count Egyptian cotton. Real comfy." I yawned.

"Scarlet, if you're going to fall asleep on me you should at least have the courtesy to get of the phone with me!" Sookie giggled.

"Sorry, Sook. I'm wiped." I answered back.

"Alright. Night Scar. Oh! Don't forget that you took my shift at Merlotte's tonight, alright?" Sookie added. I groaned and punched my pillow. I had completely forgotten about that.

"Fuck. What time is it again?" I whined into the phone.

"It starts at 7. Don't be late!" Sookie sighed.

"Alright. Okay. Whatever. Goodnight." I mumbled, ending the call and throwing on my nightstand before she had a chance to reply.

I stuffed my head under my pillow, clenching my eyes closed tightly. I breathed out deeply, finally falling into a light sleep.

* * *

Just as I had I fallen to sleep I heard someone knocking on my door. I contemplated ignoring it and falling back to sleep but then soon realized that the knocking wouldn't stop until I answered the door. I sighed and got out of bed, quickly throwing on my blue rope, and when to answer the door. I opened the door and there stood Eric in all his glory.

"Eric what-" I was cut off when his soft lips slammed into mine.

The kiss continued as he backed me into my apartment and pressed me against the wall. Eric's tongue begged for access into my mouth as he licked and bit at my bottom lip. I gasped at the sudden pleasurable pain and his tongue twirled with mine. Everything thing was going so fast I didn't know what was going on, all I knew was that it felt good. Really freaking good.

"Seriously Eric, what are you doing-?" I gasped, unable to finish my sentence as he trailed kisses along my neck.

"You of course, Scarlet." He chuckled, coming up to press his lips back to mine.

He traveled back down the column of my neck once again and I forgot all my questions with each kiss pressed into my skin. His hands grasped my thighs lifting me up and I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist, pressing myself fully against his hard body. I grabbed for his face, needing more of his toxic kisses, and pressed my mouth deeply into his. He chuckled slightly against my mouth at my eagerness but I could care less at the moment. All I wanted was more. More kisses, more touching, more _Eric_. I didn't even notice that we had moved into the bedroom until Eric tossed me down onto the bed, standing over me with a devilish fang bearing smirk. I cocked my eyebrow challengingly at him and he responded immediately by latching our mouths together once again. He moved down my jaw line again stopping at my ear to nip at my earlobe which made my breath hitch causing Eric to smirk.

"For someone who doesn't want to be bitten you sure enjoy me biting you." Eric purred into my ear.

"Who said I didn't want to be bitten?" I breathed back in response. Eric leaned away from me to stare at me fully with an amused look on his face.

"What are you asking me to do to you exactly Scarlet, besides having wild, passionate sex with you?" Eric smirked.

"Bite me Eric, please." I sighed shamelessly. He smiled triumphantly and lunged forward into my neck.

* * *

"Eric!" I screamed, bolting into a sitting position and grabbing my neck.

I breathed out a sigh of relief (and disappointment?) when I realized there was no marks or any other tell tale signs that Eric Northman had come back into my house last night and ravaged me after he sunk his fangs into my neck. I was, however, covered in sweat and my bottom lip was bloodied from biting it in my sleep. I huffed angrily, cursing stupid sexy vampires with great lip technique as I headed into the shower to start my day. Though the shower did not clean my mind of Eric, I figure that was a lost cause so I just tried not to dwell on him longer than necessary. When I finished dressing I checked my phone on the nightstand to see there were several texts from Sookie. All of them were reminders of things that she needed me to do today for her before I go to work for her tonight, I wouldn't do any of them really until she was due back the next day and half of them wouldn't get done at all. It was just how I operated and Sookie knew it. I think she just liked to make lists and tell people what to do and when to do them.

I still had a couple of hours until I had to go into work for Sookie so I figured I might as well clean up my apartment so that when Mrs. Winkman comes back I could show her how nice the place looks. After about a half a hour of cleaning however I realized how much I hated cleaning again. I was never a big cleaner to begin with and when I was stressed out or had a lot on my mind like now I would definitely not be in the mood to power through the soap scrum in the bathroom. I flopped on the couch and then sighed standing up again. I figured I would just go into Merlotte's and chill for a while until it was time for my shift. I grabbed one of Sookie's spare uniforms from my closet, stuffed it into my large purse and headed out the door, locking up quickly.

When I got to Merlotte's the bar wasn't very crowded yet seeing as the dinner rush would be coming when I started to work in an hour or so. I walked right into the back of the bar to talk with Terry seeing as Lafayette wasn't going to at work for at least a week. I figured I'd at least make up a back story for him seeing as no one had heard from him in two weeks.

"Hey Terry. Whatcha making?" I asked, peaking over his shoulder. He blushed slightly, not used to people being so close to him.

"Uh... its beef stew, I think." He said, examining the runny, stringy contents of the pot.

"Looks great, Ter." I said encouragingly, patting him on the shoulder and walking away from the stench of the kitchen.

I grimaced as I walked away from the disaster of a meal and made a mental note not to tell anyone to eat the stew. Well, at least anyone who was going to tip me the big bucks. I decided to peruse around the bar to see who else I would talk to until it was time for my shift. I went behind the bar to start to make myself a drink while I waited around for Sam to get out of his office. A few minutes later, the office door slammed and a much frazzled Sam walked out.

"What's eating you Sam?" I asked him as I started to make him a drink as well.

"Lafayette just came back, gives no explanation where he's been and then just takes his job back! I don't what the hell is wrong with him but, he just seems so broken. Fuck. I just wish I knew what happened to him." Sam sighed running a hand through his hair, nodding his thanks at me as I slid his drink down to him.

"Wait, Lafayette's at work today? Are you fucking kidding me?" I screamed.

I slammed down glass roughly and marched back into the smelly kitchen area to find Lafayette, swearing all the way. There Lafayette was standing over that pot of disgusting goop and trying to add as many different spices as possible to make it somewhat edible. How the hell he was standing when just last night he was shot in the leg I had no clue, but I was sure as hell going to find out. Then I was going to kick his ass so hard that he'd be wishing that he would have stayed in bed like he was supposed to.

"Hey Lafayette. How's it going? How's the leg?" I hissed dangerously while grabbing the rag on his head so I could talk into his ear.

"B-Blaze. Shit hooker. J-Just stop, alright. Let me go, _please._" He begged. I quickly let go of him and stepped away. He sounded genuinely afraid and that was a side I had never seen on Lafayette before.

"Fuck. I'm sorry, Lafayette but, dude what the fuck? Where are you doing here?" I asked, looking at his terrified face.

"Blaze, I don't want to talk about it. I just want to get to fixing the shit that Terry made and forget that anything ever happened." Lafayette said.

"Just tell me how the hell you're walking right now. I know what I saw last night." I demanded.

"Blaze..." Lafayette groaned painfully, shutting his eyes and rubbing the heels of his palms against his eyes. He started to shake slightly and I instantly knew he was crying.

"Lafayette..." I sighed, reaching out to him. He jerked away from my touch and knelt down on the floor, whimpering.

"That's enough Blaze." Terry said, coming up to Lafayette and holding him close. I nodded, feeling like an insensitive asshole and walked out of the kitchen.

Soon it was time of my shift at the bar so I happily threw myself into work so I didn't have to focus on the fact that Lafayette was a wreck and that I was to blame, at least a little bit. The night was full of ignorant hillbilly as always. There was the sporadic sexual comment or innuendos. Then there was son of bitch that decided it would be a great idea to grab my ass. He soon learn that it was a never a good idea to touch me. I ended up having to get Sam to pull me away from the guy after I got into his face and started screaming at him and almost breaking his hand. After that incident all the patrons seemed to remember I wasn't as passive as Sookie when it came to jerks. I don't put up with bullshit from anyone.

Sam ended up having to sling drinks at the bar because Tara decided she didn't want to come to work tonight. That got even angrier. Tara and I never had seen eye to eye. In fact, we hated each other even since we were little kids. I didn't like Tara attitude that life was horrible and everything was just a pain in the ass for her to do. She always that I was a brat and thought everything was just great. Basically anything that I liked she hated and vise versa, with the exception for Sookie of course.

To say that I was extremely happy when I was finally off the clock was an understatement. I had been stressed to the limited and all I wanted to was kick back and have a couple of beers with my coworkers. The bar had settled down considerably seeing as it was nearing the end of the night. I sighed as I leaned against the bar and Sam handed me a beer.

"Rough night eh?" Sam chuckled, winking at me.

"Yeah, had to bust a couple heads but what can you do y'know?" I grinned, sipping my drink.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I sighed, dreading looking at all the missed texts and calls I probably had from Sookie and Eric. My phone had been going off nonstop earlier in the night but, I was too busy to answer it. Sure enough, I had three missed calls along with three voice mails. Two from Sookie and one from Eric. My text weren't much different, two texts from Eric and three from Sookie. I sighed and decided to read throw them all at once.

The phone calls and texts from Sookie were mainly asking me if I was at work yet or if I was off work yet. Then to call her when I was finished with work so she could talk about her day with me.

The texts from Eric were a bit different. The first one was just casually asking how my day had been without him. The next was asking me why I wasn't answering the first text along with a promise of 'punishment' if I didn't answer soon. The last one had just said to call him immediately. I scoffed at his messaged and quickly deleted before I could second guess myself. Then it came to listen to Eric's voice mail. I was surprisingly nervous to listen to it. I felt like to would be the same as actually seeing him in person and after his texts I didn't know if I wanted to see him in person right now. An angry Eric wasn't something that I wanted to be around that was for sure. I bit my lip as I enter my voice mail and listened to Eric's message.

"Scarlet," he purred and I nearly swooned. "I have been trying to contact you since I have awakened. You are to call me immediately. I don't care who you are with or what you are doing you will call me when you receive this message. I look forward to your call and you begging for forgiveness."

With that smug remark he hung up the phone. I was torn between being turned out by his voice and alpha male attitude and being seriously pissed that he thought I would be begging for anything from him. I was about to head into the bathroom to call Sookie back (and if I was going to be honest with myself Eric too) when suddenly the jukebox starting playing my favorite song. Sookie and Eric could wait. Besides it was just one dance. Right?


	6. Misery

**Chapter 6**

**Misery**

* * *

**Eric POV**

I nearly crushed the phone in my hands as I left yet another message on Scarlet's phone. She had yet to respond to me and it was getting quite...irritating. She was my human and I deserved to know where she was at all times. She had power yet she was still as fragile as all humans were. Scarlet, however, seemed to think that she was invincible. I would show her just how wrong she was when I found out where she was. I quickly dialed Pam's number and waited not even one full ring before she answer.

"Eric. How's the trip?" Pam's sarcastic tone voiced through the phone.

"I need you to find Blaze Stackhouse. She is Sookie's sister and my new human." I said, cutting right to the chase.

"Oh, how sweet." Pam sighed. I growled at her.

"Do it. Call me back when you have located her." I said and ended the call.

I knew Pam would find her quickly. Now all I had to do was wait.

* * *

**Pam POV**

I easily found Sookie Stackhouse's residence seeing as I had been here before to check on Sookie for Eric in the past. I assumed it was a safe assumption that this Blaze would live with Sookie. Unfortunately, the human's scent was stale and it appeared that only Sookie live in this house. I sighed in slight frustration. Why Eric sent me out to find humans was beyond me. Though I had to admit that if Blaze was half as beautiful as her sister I could find some amusement on this little chase.

I decided that I would have to go to that god awful little shack that Sookie worked at. I planned on glamouring a few of the patrons of the little hick bar to find where this girl lived. Upon entering the bar, I saw there was some sort of party going on and it was in full swing, which would work well for me seeing as I didn't feel like hiding my glamouring tonight. I found the first person and grabbed the stupid human roughly.

"Do you know who Blaze Stackhouse is?" I purred glamouring the drunkard.

"Yes." He answered.

"Where can I find her?" I asked, sweetly.

"Right there." He said, pointing to a little dirty blonde beauty standing on the bar. I smirked and released the human from my glamour.

I swiftly left the bar and called Eric all the while watching the girl. She looked like Sookie but, had a more childish look to her. For a moment I pictured her in a little school girl's outfit.

"Have you found her?" Eric's voice cut through my newest fantasy.

"Why yes I have. I have to say Eric, you have great taste." I smirked, watching as she began to dance with a few other girls on top of the bar.

"What is she doing?" Eric asked.

"Turning me on." I replied with a smirk.

"Pam." Eric growled, warningly.

"She's drunk and dancing around on the bar." I sighed. The girl then was pulled off the bar by a dark hair man. He was saying something to her and she laughed before crushing her lips into his. I cocked an eyebrow.

"It seems you have some competition Eric. She is now being groped and kissed by another human male." I said.

"Get her out of there. Now." Eric spat in barely controlled rage. I quirked an eyebrow at his tone but didn't question him. I watched as another man grabbed her by the arm and roughly pulled her away from the crowd. He seemed to be yelling at her about something but, she continued to laugh in his face. I wondered if Eric knew she had a boyfriend.

"I'll do my best." I said and closed the phone.

The man that had pulled Blaze away from the crowd was now leading her towards the door; I sniffed the air and caught the man's scent. He was a shifter. Wonderful.

"Shifter." I called as he and a drunken Blaze stumbled out of the bar. He turned and glared at me with pushing Blaze behind him. How cute. He thought that he could protect the human.

"Who are you?" he barked.

"I'm a friend of Eric's and it seems you are about to take something that belongs to him." I said, walking over to him.

"I'm taking Blaze home. You ain't touching her!" He said. I sighed, annoyed with his disgusting smell.

"I'll take her from here. Hand her over." I said.

"So you can drain her dry? I don't think so." the man growled.

"I'm not here for a snack, shifter. I'm here on orders from Eric. Now run along before I get even more annoyed." I spat back.

"Eric?" The girl said, finally coming into the conversation. "I know Eric. Do you know Eric?" she slurred, grinning at me.

"Yes. Now come with me." I said. The shifter tried to stop her but, she laughed, waving him off and followed me to her car.

"So how do you know Eric?" she huffed, snuggling into the car seat.

"He is my master." I answered.

"Sounds kinky. He can be my master any night." she giggled and I smirked.

"I'm sure that Eric will be pleased to hear that." I answered with a smirk.

"I...want.. Eric." Blaze yawned, falling asleep in the car. I sighed, bored with the human now that she was asleep and realizing I didn't know where exactly to bring her.

"Eric." I said, when he answered his phone.

"Do you have her?" he asked.

"Yes. I had a bit of trouble with a shifter but, I have her now. What do you want me to do with her?" I asked.

I was instructed to take her to an apartment building a few miles away. I was also instructed to leave her in her car and do not let her out under any circumstances. I sighed, agreeing to the ridiculous request and stayed with the human until nearly dawn, making sure that she didn't leave her vehicle. Humans. I didn't understand why Eric bothered with them anymore.

* * *

**Blaze POV**

I woke up in an uncomfortably cramped position with my head and eyes feeling like they were being burned out. I groaned painfully, stretching my sore arms out only to collide with the hard metal hood of my car. I moaned again, trying to remember how I manage to be sleeping in my car in front of my apartment and giving up after a few minutes. As long as I wasn't dead or arrested, I was happy. I sighed, rubbing my face and gathered myself to prepare to walk inside my apartment to get a proper rest.

Hours later, I finally woke up and was able to get to Merlotte's at a somewhat reasonable time. I woke as a bartender for Sam and as a waitress when I was needed. Sam was pretty easy going when it came to me coming in whenever the hell I felt like it but, today he was furious.

"Blaze, where the fuck have you been? You're a half an hour later for work!" Sam exploded the minute that I came through the door. I stared at him, a bit dazed for a second and rubbed my forehead. No loud noises for the extremely hung over Blaze.

"I was at home trying to sleep off this massive headache. You just brought it back. Congrats." I growled sarcastically.

"What happened to you last night, Blaze? You left with that blonde vampire chick and I thought you were dead!" Sam spat back.

"Sam, what in the hell are you talking about? What blonde vampire chick?" I groaned in confusion. Great, now I was possibly date raped via lesbian vampire.

"I don't know. She said she was a friend of Eric's and-" Sam started before I cut him off.

"Eric." I growled, flipping my phone open and looking at all the texts that I had missed last night.

Sure enough there were several texts from Eric and the finally one was really what confirmed my theory. It simply read 'Sweet Dreams' at around four in the morning. That controlling bastard had sent one of his vampire friends to pick me up when I didn't answer him. A very small part of me thought it was kind of sweet but, the majority of me was so pissed that I couldn't even see straight. That or my brain had just exploded because of too much use while being hung over. I quickly texted him that he'd regret ever thinking about sending someone to pick her up and sent it without a second thought. That was mainly because it was 3 in the afternoon and Eric wouldn't be up for another three hours.

As the slow night wore on I knew to answer my phone when it started ringing in my back pocket as I was wiping down the bar. I rushed into the bathroom and quickly answered the phone, feeling slightly uneasy. I knew I was going to get hell from Eric but, if he didn't expect me to yell at him too he had another thing coming.

With that resolve I answered the phone with a confident "Hello."

"Scarlet." Eric growled into the phone. I quietly gulped. I was definitely in for it. "I see you have finally decided to answer my calls." He continued.

"Guess I did." I breathed coolly.

"Listen to me, Scarlet. I do not appreciate being ignored nor do I appreciate for my child to have to come find you in some bar, drunk. You. Are. Mine. When I call, you answer. No exceptions. If you think for one second that you could make invisible threats to me only because I am miles away from you, you are sorely mistaken. I can have you sent to my room by dawn. You are possession of mine. Remember that next time you choice to ignore me." Eric's voice never rose higher than his normal tone, but they didn't have to. Each word was like a slap the face and had the power to leave my knee shaking, quivering with fright in the bathroom. I swallowed hard, trying to steady my voice, before answering him.

"I-I'm sorry." I said, cursing myself for letting my voice crack.

"Oh, you will be when I return." his voice turned to a seductive timbre, making my head spin at the change.

I blushed in spite of myself. "I-I have to get back to work, Eric." I stuttered, kicking myself at how stupid I sounded.

"No, I don't think you do." Eric said, his tone making no room for agruements.

"Eric, it's going to look pretty weird that I've been sitting in the bathroom when I should be doing my job." I said.

"I could care less. You're staying on the phone with me until I tell you to." Eric said. I could just hear the smirk in his voice.

"Really, Eric? Well, what if I just hung up right now?" I challenged.

"I don't think you're in much of a position to disobey me right now, Scarlet." Eric replied with an icily edge in his voice. I huffed in defeat.

"Why do you even want me on the phone?" I sighed, rubbing my forehead.

"I'm waiting for you to start following my previous instructions and beg for my forgiveness. I respond well to sexual favors." Eric grinned.

"You are completely insufferable. There is no way I'm begging for you to forgive me and there sure as hell is no way that I'm promising you anything." I spat.

"You aren't doing yourself any favors, _min lilla älskare_. The more you resist, the more punishment awaits you." Eric purred.

"I- you- er I- wait! What did you call me?" I sputtered out.

"Min lilla älskare, I believe." Eric answered, calmly.

"What the hell does that mean?" I asked, irritably.

"_My _little lover." Eric said with an obvious smirk.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Eric? I. Am. Not. Yours." I responded, irritably.

"You can tell as many times as you like. I find it adorably amusing." Eric answered.

"I find you horribly asinine." I spat back. Eric chuckled and then growled lightly. It wasn't like his usual sexy growl, it was more of an annoyed sound. I wondered briefly if I was irritating him.

"I must go, min älskare. Last chance to start begging." Eric grinned.

"No fucking way." I answered, with a small smile.

"You are only getting yourself into more trouble, lilla älskare. Behave tonight, Scarlet." Eric said.

"I'll do what I want, Northman. Good bye." I huffed, angry that he was treating me like such a child.

I heard Eric chuckling as I slammed the phone shut. I opened the bathroom door muttering to myself about how stupid and controlling Eric was as I made my way to the front. Sam had taken my position at the bar serving the few other customers that had come in since I had left. He looked up and grinned a bit, gesturing for me to take back my spot at the bar.

"I thought that you had taken off on me." Sam chuckled lightly, trying to ease the bit of tension that had rose up around us. I was still a bit miffed that he yelled at me about something I didn't even remember. I guess I couldn't blame him. He was just being protective as per usual.

"Sorry. I just had to talk to yell at Eric, which ended up him yelling at me. Then he got on one of his controlling power trips because he thinks he owns me, which he doesn't, no matter what he keeps saying. Then he started being all disgustingly sexy so I got pissed. So, all and all, I hate him." I ranted to Sam with a huff. Sam stared at me questioningly and I realized he had no idea who I was talking about.

"Eric's this big boss man vampire that owns Fangtasia." I said, answering his unspoken question.

"He's what? And you're talking to him? Blaze, are you completely insane? Jesus Christ!" Sam yelled, grabbing him hair in frustration.

"Calm down. I handle Eric." I soothed.

"You can handle him? _You _can handle him? He could drain you dry in seconds!" Sam yelled.

"Chill out. He won't bite me. Well, he might but, not like that. Actually, never mind. He probably would bite me like that. I can deal with Eric Northman, though. Plus, if it helps, I put him into a wall the first time we met, so I think he knows not to mess with me." I grinned slightly at the memory.

"God, another fucking vampire." Sam hissed, shaking his head.

"Here. Drink. Chill." I said, pouring Sam a shot of tequila.

He drank it quickly and eagerly asks for another. After his third shot I decided that I would join Sam in taking shots. Soon we were going shot for shot until neither of us could pour without missing the glasses.

"I think...we are very drunk." I mumbled with a laugh.

"Yup. I gotta lock up." Sam chuckled, stumbling over to the door.

I grinned walking over to the pool table and promptly falling, face first, onto the felt. I burst into giggles and flipped myself over so I was lying on top of the table. I motioned for Sam to come join me by the table and he nodded drunkenly, staggering over.

"Sam," I murmured, pulling him closer to me. He stumbled and fell on top of my body, gulping when he saw how close our mouths were.

"Blaze, I..." He trailed off with a blissful sigh as I trailed my hands down his chest, popping the buttons as I went.

"Shh. Just let me do all the work." I purred, pulling Sam to me.


	7. Real With Me

**Chapter 7**

**Real With Me**

* * *

Sam's hot breath fanned across my lips and into my open mouth as I pulled him closer to me. His lips connected with mine in a sloppy, drunken manner but, at the moment I really could care less. I needed some relief from my near constant state of sexual frustration that I had been feeling lately. Maybe then I wouldn't feel like such a lovesick school girl whenever I thought about Eric. _Eric._ I thought with a slight sigh as I threw myself more into the kiss with Sam. I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist, pulling him closer to me. Sam sucked in a tight breath and pulled away from me slightly.

"Blaze, we really shouldn't be doing this." He panted.

"And why is that, Sam?" I murmured into his ear while running my nails slowly up and down the back of his neck.

"I..we're..drunk." He gasped as I started kissing a line down his neck.

"Are we?" I hummed continuing my line down his neck.

He started to begin another argument until I crushed my lips against his, silencing him. Things progressed quickly after Sam realized that there was no resisting me. My hands slipped down to undo the button and zipper of his jeans and he sighed loudly while I smirked.

"Oh god, Sookie." He murmered into the top of my head. My hands stilled and my body went cold. The fuzziness in my brain cleared and I realized what I was doing, more specifically, _who_ I was doing.

"What did you just say?" I demanded. I knew Sam had a thing for Sookie. It was pretty obvious. Was I acting as a substitute for her? Was I Sam's second choice? Even though, I was doing basically the same thing to him, using him as a substitute for Eric, it hurt like hell all the same. I was no one second best.

"I don't know, Blaze, just don't stop." I sighed, pulling me closer. I glared furiously at him. He didn't even realize he called me Sookie!

"You called me Sookie." I spat at him, pushing him away and stomping out of the door.

Sam called for me to wait up but, I wasn't about to listen to him. I felt hurt and extremely embarrassed. I quickly dug my keys out of my purse, ignoring the little voice in my head that said I had been drinking and was an emotional mess and I shouldn't drive home. I hurriedly sped out of the parking lot just as Sam clamoured out, yelling at me to come back. I sighed loudly, clenching my teeth to hold back the embarrassed tears that were sure to spill out once I got into my apartment. Luckily I made it home without being pulled over or crashing into a telephone pole and slipped up into my house without a problem. I feared if Mrs. Winkman would have came out I would have slapped her, or started crying hysterically onto her tiny shoulders.

The sniffling started right when I closed my front door but, I valiantly tried to hold back the tears. All my life I had been compared to Sookie. She was always considered the prettier sister, and I was just second best. When I was a teenager, boys would flock to me thinking that they if they didn't have a chance with Sookie then I was the next best thing. When it first started to happened Sookie knew and told me so but, I stupidly thought she was just jealous of me. I would find out later on that they all had a thing for Sookie. I flopped on my couch with a long, staggering sigh, swallowing thickly and letting a few tears leak out. I just wanted to curl up in a ball and disappear.

I jumped slightly staring at my cell phone for with disdain as its ringing interrupt my depressed mussing. I contemplated turning the ringer off and letting whoever it was leave a message. I finally decided that it was probably Eric or Sookie calling at this hour and that I should probably answer it or face the wrath of either one of their anger. I sighed, wiping my eyes and nose quickly before scuffling over to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" I practically whined. I cleared my throat quietly, trying to rid my voice of it's sadden tone.

"Scarlet? Scarlet, what's wrong honey?" Sookie's sweet voice murmured.

I was torn between sighing in relief that it was Sookie or screaming all my frustration out at her for being the better looking sister. Sookie had told me time and time again that I was plenty beautiful and that there was no way to compare us. She was the cute little blonde with manners and humble attitude. I was the rebellious dirty blonde that dye her hair different colors every other month and could bring a guy to his knees with the one smouldering look. I was the more outgoing sister and was reckless and spontaneous. Sookie, on the other hand, would much rather settle down and read a book than go out on the town. We were total opposites but, people still tried to compare us anyway.

"Hey Sook." I groaned, rubbing my face. I couldn't vent to Sookie about these type of problems with me. She knew I had my insercurties about her. She would always try to convince me that there just wasn't anything to compare. I knew she was right but, that didn't erase the lingering feelings that I had.

"What's the matter with you, Scar? You sound really sad." Sookie said, using her 'caring mom' voice on me. Usually when Sookie mothered me like that it would make me feel all warm and fuzzy but, right now for some reason it just served to piss me off even more.

"I'm fine." I snapped, irritably.

"If you don't want to talk about whatever if bothering you then fine, Scar. You can do whatever you want to, just don't snap at me when I'm trying to help." Sookie replied, angerly. I sighed, rubbing my eyes, suddenly very tired with my conversation with Sookie.

"Sorry Sook. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I'm just...tired." I finished lamely.

"Alright then. I'll let you go to bed. Call me tomorrow when you're not so _tired. _Goodbye." Sookie said in a chipped tone.

"Sookie, wait!" I yelled into the now dead line. I cursed under my breath and threw the phone on the ground before flopping back on the couch to stare at the celling.

"Fuck." I sighed. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!" I screamed as I slapped a pillow over my face, trying to smother myself.

I felt bad for how I acted towards Sookie but, I just couldn't take her rationality right now. I just wanted someone to say that I was their first choice. I know it is terrible to think about but, I had always wanted Sookie to experience what I did, to have the hurt of being second best to me. I instantly felt guilty for wanting that. I heaved a deep sigh again and throwing the pillow off of my face. I need comfort of a cigarette right about now. I dragged myself off of the couch, motivated by the promise of nicotine, and into my dresser drawer. Once I had grabbed my lighter and pack and slipped through the bathroom window to the terrace I started to feel slightly better after taking my first drag.

Once I had finished the stick I threw the butt as far away from the building as I could and lean forward on the cold railing, wrapping my arms around it to cradle my head. I didn't feel the same way I usually did after finishing a cigarette. There was still a small nagging throbbing in my chest like I was longing for something else. The thought of crawling into bed alone tonight sounded like a death sentence tonight. Any other night I would gladly accepted sleeping in my own bed all alone with no one else to bother me. I realized though that I wasn't wanting just some random dude off the street to be with me in bed tonight. I just wanted one person. _Eric. _I growled, shaking myself internally. He probably didn't even give one fuck about me. He was like every other guy, I kept telling myself. He just wants Sookie in the end. Still I couldn't get that stupid kiss out of my head. _Dumb, stupid, jerk vampire. Vamp-jerk. _

I slipped back inside still have an inner argument with myself about Eric. Against my better instincts I picked up my phone and scroll through the messages that we had exchanged. Well technically, we never have had an actually conversation via text, it mostly consisted of us bitching at each other. That bothered me for some reason. We had talked in person but, I like the sick sick woman I was, wanted to be able to see there was a connection. I wanted visual proof that Eric was actually speaking to me. Before my brain could even caught up with what I was doing, I sent Eric a simple text.

_Hey._

Three little letters that I wished instantly I could take back. _Why am I doing this to myself? _I thought with a shake of my head. After minutes of staring at my phone, I figured that I was pathetic enough and I should get ready for bed instead of waiting for Eric to text back, which would probably never happen. I went to the bathroom and washed my face, glancing back way too many times than I'd like to admit at my phone on my bed for any sign that Eric had texted me back. When I started pulling off my clothes there was still no text from Eric. At this point I was sulkily putting on a long shirt to sleep in, already decided that Eric would not be texting me back. _Asshole vampire. Ass-pire. _I thought angrily as I pulled off my pants.

I slipped one leg into my sweatpants and was lifting my leg to put my other leg in when my phone chirped, alerting me I had a new message. I promptly tried running to the phone, only to catch my foot in my pants and fall face first into the carpet. My legs obviously didn't get the message that I was on the ground, eating old smelly carpet, because the were still running full speed, giving me a nice carpet burn to the face. I quickly propelled myself up, legs still moving, and pounced on my phone like a cheetah in order to read the message.

_Hello, Scarlet._

I smiled brightly, with my heart bumping a million miles an hour. What the hell am I supposed to say now? It's got to be something cool, suave. I already sounded like an idiot when I just wrote 'hey.' Seriously who does that? I knew I was acting ridiculous now. I breathed in deep, letting it out slowly while I thought over something to say to him.

_I'm bored. _

_Wow._ I thought to myself, about ready to throw myself out the window. How much of an idiot can I be? I grabbed the nearest pillow and promptly tried smother myself for the second time tonight. Before I could fully kill myself my phone chirped again.

_What are you wearing?_

I scoffed at the response but, grinned in spite of myself. Typical Eric. I settled into bed and then began typing my next message.

_Sorry, not that bored._

I smirked at my comment. Let's see what he had to say to that. Sure enough minutes later his reply came.

_That doesn't answer my question, Scarlet. Now what are you wearing?_

I scowled at Eric's reply this time. He was such a jerk. A vampire jerk, also called a verk. Although, he was the guy that I couldn't stop thinking about, he was drop dead sexy, and he was more than willing to have a little fun. I was a sexually frustrated girl and still slightly intoxicated from earlier tonight. What was a little text sex among friends, right? After I looked down at my current outfit of a white T-shirt and boxers I decided to embellish a little of the actual details of what I was wearing.

_Nothing._

I bite my lip and settled down deeper into my bed. I knew that once I started this I was going to have to finish it, now that I had started I was starting to doubt myself. My phone chirped again.

_Nothing?_

I laughed at the stunned response.

_Nothing._

I confirmed. I gulped, waiting for Eric's next text that would surely be something completely erotic. Just then, my phone started to ring. I checked the caller ID to see that Eric was _calling _me. This wasn't supposed to happen! It was supposed to me just a few sexy texts exchanged and maybe a picture and then call it a night. I didn't expect for him to actually call me. How was I supposed to think during phone sex? I swallowed thickly and quickly answered the phone.


	8. Good To You

**Chapter 8**

**Good To You**

* * *

"Hello?" I said, trying to make my voice said sexy. It just ended up sounded like a panting dog instead.

"Scarlet, you little tease." He purred into the phone. I shivered with delight, sinking deeper into my covers.

"Um...what do you mean?" I asked innocently.

"Nothing? Really now?" He hummed. I could almost picture him with his eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face. The image made me swallow again and begin to squirm in the sheets.

"Yeah...it's...uh..really hot." I stuttered.

"I suppose it is." He mused. "Would you like me to make it hotter?" He growled into the phone. My toes curled at the sound and I sighed softly.

"Yes." I breathed.

"Do you ache for me, little one?" Eric asked hotly.

"Oh yeah." I sighed again.

"Do you want me to help relieve some of that?" Eric questioned again.

"Yes Eric! Just hurry up, I'm dying over here!" I growled in irritation.

"First, I would like to know why my little human is suddenly being so...willing to give into her desires." Eric said with an audible smirk. He was really enjoying making me miserable.

"I don't know Eric. I just am, alright? So let's do this, okay?" I spat back, getting really pissed off at him. I didn't see why he even cared in the first place. Most guys would be more than happy to have phone sex, no questions asked.

"Have you been drinking, Scarlet?" Eric asked, seriously.

"What? No! Why would I have been drinking?" I lied, pretending to laugh at the absurdity of the question.

"I do not appreciate being lied to, Scarlet. Tell me the truth." Eric demanded.

"Okay, maybe I had one or two," -or ten I thought inwardly. "-drinks, but that's it! I don't see why that matters anyway. It's not like I'm asking you to bang me in person, just...over the phone." I finished, completely frustrated with Eric.

"Scarlet, when I bed you, be in over the phone or in person, I will have you completely coherent and sober. No exceptions." Eric said sternly. I growled in frustration and nearly threw the phone. Of course the one time that I actually want to do something with Eric he doesn't want to! Fucking perfect!

"You know Eric, there are a lot of guys out there that want to be in your place right now! Hell, I almost fucked someone tonight! The only problem was he couldn't get my fucking sister out of his head and I could keep your stupid face out of mine. You're all the fucking same! All of the guys that I'm ever even remotely interested in just want fucking Sookie! That's probably the reason you won't have phone sex with me right now isn't it? You've got Sookie there so what's the use of me being around? Ha! Don't ever fucking call me again, alright? I'm over it. I'm fucking over you. I'm over this whole...whatever it is I thought we had! This was a mistake in the first place to even think about talking to you. Good fucking bye Northman!" I yelled into the phone, nearing the point of hysterics.

I hung up quickly and threw the phone across the room. Stupid vampires. Stupid guys. Stupid hormones. Stupid Scarlet! Why did I always screw everything up! I sighed loudly and contemplated researching convent locations in the Louisiana area. Instead I decided to take a heavy dose of cough medicine and pass out. It probably wasn't exactly the safest thing to do in my current intoxicated state but, at this point I couldn't care. Eric was never going to talk to me again after that fiasco and I didn't really blame him. He was probably just looking for a good time not a long time with me and I decided to dump all my baggage on him. If that didn't scream 'train wreck' I don't know what did.

I woke up to the nastiest headache I had to date. I groaned at the light that was coming in through the bathroom but, I was too weak and tired to get up. I covered my head in a blanket to try and block out the offending light. It was way too early to deal with this bad of a hangover coupled with the fact that I was an emotional wreck, today was not a day to move from my bed. I slept like the dead for hours. I vaguely remember my phone had rung multiple times but, I couldn't find the energy anywhere in my body to even think of finding my phone to answer it. I was officially a hot mess and it felt fucking terrible.

I finally decided to at least shower before going back to the misery of my bed at around six that evening. While I was walking to the bathroom I found my phone laying next to the doorway. I flipped it open and I had 17 missed calls. All from Eric and Sookie, mostly Eric. I had a sneaking suspicion that the times that Sookie had called it was actually Eric using her phone. I knew Sookie wasn't going to call me voluntarily after how I acted toward her the night before. I sighed, closing my phone and putting it on the charger as I went to shower.

In the shower I just stood there and let the water pour over me. It was like I was in a trance. I stared at my body wash and shampoo with distaste. I looked so damn far away when actually they were only an arm's length away. In the end I decided that I couldn't even bother to go through the trouble of actually reaching for them and turned the water off. Then came another issue. Drying off. I sighed, standing in the shower, letting the water drip off of my body. Another case of reaching. I opened the shower door and looked towards the closet that held my towels.

"Fuck it." I muttered, shuffling past the closet and flopped on my bed, wet and naked.

"Ugh. Why am I such a mess?" I whined into the sheets. I sighed again, and crawled under my covers with a pout.

The shrill sound of my phone ringing had momentarily pulled me out of my pouty mood and into an extreme headache. I groaned and grabbed my phone with the intent to throw it. I stopped and stared at Eric's name on my caller ID instead. To be honest I was a little shocked to see that he had called me at all after what I said last night. I figured he just wanted to yell at me now. I waited a little while longer until I finally picked up the phone and the last ring.

"...Hi." I swallowed thickly, suddenly incredulously nervous to talk to Eric.

"Hello, Scarlet." He murmured.

"What's... going on?" I asked, awkwardly. I was so completely embarrassed by this whole situation.

"Do you want to explain your behavior from last night to me?" Eric asked.

"No, not really." I answered instantly. I was already wallowing in self pity and a variety of other emotions. I wasn't about to bring all that up and have another freak out on Eric again.

"Well, I would like an explanation. I don't appreciate my human telling me that she was almost bedded last night, screaming at me for not having phone sex, and then telling me that I would rather have her sister. If this is just what happens when you have been drinking Scarlett, I'm going have to remove you from that environment." Eric replied.

I sighed, rubbing my tired eyes in annoyance. "Eric, I don't know what you want me to tell you. I'm a fucking mess. That's about it. Yeah, I was going to bang Sam Merlotte last night. There you go. As for screaming at you about phone sex, I was sexual frustration and drunk. I don't know what else to tell you." I laughed pathetically. God, I was such an idiot. I didn't even know why Eric wanted an explanation. It's not like he actually wanted to be with me after what I had said to him last night.

"I was actually wanting to hear more about this whole issue with your sister." Eric said after a minute.

"What about Sookie?" I answered in confusion.

"You told me that everyone you seem to be attracted to wants Sookie. I highly doubt that." Eric answered without missing a beat.

"You can doubt it all you want, Eric. It's the truth." I deadpanned.

"You can't honestly believe that. Have you seen the way others look at you?" Eric responded almost angrily. His reaction made me pause an bit before answering.

"Yeah, and I see the way they look at Sookie too. It's obvious who everyone is more interested in."

"Sookie is a beautiful woman, there is no doubt about that." Eric started.

"Thanks a lot, asshole." I spat.

"But you are... different. Sookie is the consequential all-American sweetheart. Boring. You, my dear, are dark and provocative. It's intimating, I suppose, to some mortals. I quite enjoy that about you." Eric's voice turned silky when he described me. I had to bite my lip to keep from sighing. I wasn't really buying Eric's story though. I knew guys like Eric. They were smooth talkers that could weasel their way back into your good graces in a second if you weren't careful.

"If I'm so different, then why did you refuse me last night?" I asked with a smirk. Gotcha there don't I, Eric? I thought triumphantly.

"As I told you last night Scarlet, I want you completely sober and coherent. I want you to remember every little detail of everything I do to you. Then when I am away you can think about all those little details every second of your day until you are driven mad with lust and come crawling back to me." Eric's voice was like hot cider. I couldn't help the little gasp that escaped my mouth.

"O-Oh. That's... uh... that's a good reason I guess." I stammered, completely flustered by his statement. Eric chuckled softly sending shivers down my spine.

"However, assuming you haven't had anything to drink yet this evening, we can pick up where we left off last night." Eric murmured seductively.

"Sorry Eric but, that's the only time that you heard me begging for you to do anything to me is when I am completely wasted." I replied back, feeling a little like I was lying.

"I suppose we will see, darling." Eric answered, the acceptance of my unconscious challenge ringing in his voice.

Great, I thought. Now I have a completely gorgeous sex god vampire determined to bang me into next week, which wouldn't be horrible at all if he didn't want to bang every other person on the planet and wasn't a huge asshole. I sighed restlessly and shook my head at Eric's comment.

"Well, umm.. I guess since I should probably thank you for not making fun of my drunken rant last night." I said with a hint of a blush coloring my cheeks.

"The proper way to have thanked me would have to have answered my previous calls. I think I've made your sister quite worried about you." I could hear the hint of amusement at Sookie's worries.

"Shit. I should really talk to her. I said some awful things to her last night. I need to go." I said, frantically trying to recall everything that I had said to Sookie.

"No. Stay on the line with me. Sookie is with Bill at the moment anyway." Eric said, stopping me from hanging up on him. I huffed, Eric's mood swings making my head hurt even more.

"You are so... wishy washy!" I finally spat out, searching for the right word to describe Eric. Wishy washy was the best term but, I have just read it in an article a couple of days ago and was the only thing I could think of. Needless to say, I felt like the biggest idiot after it came out of my mouth.

"Wishy washy? Really? I would think the term charming, handsome and irresistible would have been at the top of your list to describe me." Eric grinned.

"One second you are all 'oh, I'll be here and listen to your problems and be the sweetest guy ever' then you turn into Mr. Creeper vampire with all the sexual innuendos. I don't know who you're going to be next and it freaks me out! It's like I'm on a demon merry-go-round." I sighed, rubbing my poor head.

"As I said before you are... different." Eric said at least, after a long pause.

"Really? I'm different? I know I'm different! I've been different my whole life Eric! I can move things with my fucking mind, I'm pretty sure that doesn't qualify as normal. What does that have to do with how you act towards me?" I huffed in confusion.

"You intrigue me. I'm quite fascinated by you and your sister. I would like to keep you both around for a while." Eric said simply, his voice somewhat hardened. I scowled in response.

"What are you doing?" Eric asked suddenly with a hint of a smirk in his voice.

"Trying to figure out why so many people love you when you're such an asshole." I snapped.

"Hmm, are you dressed?" he asked. My scowl deepened. The nerve of him!

"God, Eric you are such a-" I started to scream at Eric when I heard a hard banging on my front door.


	9. Hit Me Where It Hurts The Most

**Chapter 9**

**Hit Me Where It Hurts The Most**

* * *

I sighed in annoyance and went to answer the door, assuming it was my landlord telling me to quiet down. I quickly threw on a pair of shorts and a sports bra before going to get the door as the banging persisted.

"See what you do Eric? Now I'm about the get yelled at by my... Who the _hell_ are you?" I started and then soon caught off when I opened the door to a tall blonde woman in a pink tracksuit.

"Scarlet, this is Pam, my associate. Now invite her in." Eric commanded with a condescending smirk audible in his voice. The blonde in my doorway grew a smirk of her own and nodded.

"Yes, silly human, let the pretty vampire inside." Pam all but purred, giving me an up and down appraisal. I shivered at the unwanted attention. I already had one blonde vampire that wanted to eat me alive I didn't need another one.

"You know what? No, I'm not going to let this random vampire chick in my apartment. I've already got you barging in here whenever you want to now." I spat into the phone and threw a glare at the blonde in the doorway. She sighed in exasperation and rolled her eyes, which served to further piss me off.

"Scarlet, do as I say." Eric commanded also in a slightly exasperated tone, as if I was some child throwing another tantrum in the grocery store. The nerve of him! He was treating me like a bratty kid. I let out an angry breath in order to calm myself.

"You can't make me do shit, Eric. I'm not some little fang banger that you can control so you can shove all your demands up your ass." I replied angrily. I was sick of him acting like I was his own personal slave. If I didn't want some weird lesbian vampire in my damn house then she wasn't coming into my house. That was final!

Pam sighed again and muttered something in an odd language that made Eric grunt in amusement on the other side of the phone. I let out a small scream of angry and hung up on Eric. That'll show him to make fun of me. I was about to slam my door on vampire in my doorway also, then she spoke up.

"If you don't allow me entrance into your disgusting little hole I will take your sickly breather landlady and rip her throat out in front of you." Pam said in a bored tone as if it was a speech she had given many times before.

"Bullshit." I said, calling her bluff. "It would be doing me a favor if you killed my landlady. That wouldn't make me want to let you in anymore than I do now." I followed with a bluff of my own. To be honest, the thought of the blonde vampire even looking at poor Miss Winkman made me sick to my stomach. I hated the woman, don't get me wrong but, I surely didn't want her to vampire dinner.

"Listen cupcake, it is of no interest to me be able to come into this little place. I am under orders by Eric so; if I drained every single breather in this damn shithole I wouldn't bat an eye. If it's of no concern of yours either then I could just get started slaughtering this rednecks right now." She said, dropping her fangs down with a smirk.

"How do I know you won't just kill everyone once you've gotten whatever the hell you wanted out of my apartment?" I asked keeping my eyes locked on her fangs.

"You have my word, princess." She said with a sickly sweet smile.

We stared at each other for a tense minute before I sighed and shut my eyes tightly. When I opened my eyes and realized that she hadn't gone away just by the power of my imagination, I let my shoulders slump in defeat.

"Put your fangs away first blondy. I don't want you getting any ideas thinking that I'm some late night snack or something." I said suppressing a shiver at the thought.

"Trust me human, I've already thought about," she murmured looking at me hungrily. "But Eric's very selfish about his humans." She said with a roll of her eyes and retracting her fangs. For once I was grateful of Eric's possessive attitude.

"Come inside then, I guess." I sighed, giving her a weary look.

She waltzed in like she owned the place and immediately took a big whiff of my apartment. I gave her a questioning look, which she ignored and preceded to go around touching all of my things in my living room. Even though I was getting even more weirded out by her behavior, I wasn't about to let my guard down and let her have free reign of my house.

"Interesting." She murmured, looking around my living room.

"Look, why don't you just tell me why you're here and I'll help you out with whatever it is then you can go. Alright?" I said, crossing my arms over my chest, trying to look imposing.

Pam glanced up at me briefly and smirked slightly before scanning her eyes over my living room again. Then in a blink of my eyes she was gone. I jumped about a foot in the air and twisted around frantically looking for her. I knew she wouldn't have just left. I felt a rush of air go brush against my back, making me jump around quickly to find the blonde vampire at my doorway.

"I've seen everything I need to see. I'll show myself out." Pam grinned at my frightened expression, opening the door and leaving just as quickly as she came in.

I stared at the door for a few seconds, trying to comprehend what the hell had just happened. I shook my head and shut the door, leaning against the wood while letting out a puff of air. It was funny to think that just last week I had a relatively normal life. No sexy blonde Viking living in my head 24/7, no random lesbian vampires barging into my apartment and threating to eat all my neighbors and no extreme jealousy issues over guys with Sookie.

I sighed again, pushing off of the door. _Where had my peaceful life gone?_ I wondered. _Oh yeah, straight to hell when Eric Northman, Norse god of sex, showed up. Dear God, my life is a romantic comedy._ I groaned loudly and rolled my eyes are the sheer truth of my thinking, wandering back into the solitude of my bedroom to lounge around and pretend I didn't have such a fucked up life because of some guy.

Instead of giving Eric the satisfaction of knowing that I had let him little vampire minion inside my apartment, I decided to call Sookie to apologize for my angry drunken rant. I knew she was would be worried about, especially if Eric had been using her phone to get in contact with me as I suspected he had done once or twice. I redialed my sister's number and was surprised that she actually answered quickly after knowing that she was "busy" with Bill.

"Scarlet? Are you all right? Do I need to come home?" Sookie's frantic voice rang quickly through the phone, startling me slightly.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine, Sookie. You don't need to come home. Why would you think you needed to come home?" I laughed slightly at the thought.

"Why did Eric need my phone to call you?" She asked shrewdly instead.

_Shit. _I thought. This is where it gets tricky_. _Sookie wasn't supposed to know that Eric and I were talking, which left me with two options. Option A: fess up to my lie about deleting Eric's number and listen to her bitch at me about it and then bitch about my rudeness to her last night. Or Option B: make up anything lie that will somehow distract her from my rudeness last night and avoid a bitch fest all together. After a careful half a second deliberation time, option B won out in my mind. Hurray for being a liar!

"Oh, that was just Eric trying to me to talk to him. You know, because I deleted his number, _just like you told me_, and I didn't know who it was so I didn't think to answer it until I saw you called." I explained, emphasizing the fact that I had done what Sookie told me to do.

"So Eric, doesn't have you doing anything for you, does he?" Sookie continued her questioning.

"No, why would I …..?" I started in confusion.

Then it dawned on me that Sookie probably thought I was doing some secret vampire/human mission for Eric now. It would explain her questioning me like this was the Spanish Inquisition. That's would be all I needed is to hear Sookie lecture me about standing up to Eric and not being some little doormat that he can walk all over. Good thing that I actually did know how to stand of to Eric, at least a little bit.

"You think I'm some secret agent for Eric now!" I shouted.

"Well, he is very manipulative, Scar. I'm just trying to protect you after all." Sookie said, huffing in annoyance.

"I am not, nor will I ever be, doing anything for Eric, Sook. Ever." I added again firmly, more to reassure myself than Sookie.

"Alright, then. How are you feeling this morning? You sounded drunk as a skunk when I called and you started snapping at me." Sookie said, turning her attention to another topic that I was dreading.

"I feel like shit." I moaned, laying back into my bed.

"I would say that you should take some medicine but, I wouldn't want to be the helpful, caring sister or anything." She snapped. I groaned, scrubbing my hand over my face roughly.

"It's not the hangover, well the hangover's not the main reason I feel like shit. I'm sorry for being a bitch last night, Sookie. Something happened right before you called and I was just frustrated. I'm sorry I took it out on you. I love you, Mufasa." I said, honestly with a smile at the nickname I gave her as a kid after watching The Lion King. Sookie was always to good sibling like Mufasa. We laughed that I was the evil one, Scar.

"Oh Scar, you know I'll always forgive you and you know that I love you too. What all happened last night? Rough night at work?" She asked, instantly turning into big sister mode.

"Uh, yeah, rough night. It was something like that." I said, inwardly chuckling at the comment.

"Well, go ahead and tell me about it! You know I don't really approve of you making a total fool of yourself but, I do enjoy hearing about it." Sookie said excitedly.

I sighed inwardly. _Hmm where to begin?_ I thought. _Well I got wasted off my ass taking tequila shots with my boss. Then proceeded to throw myself at said boss only to hear that he really wanted you, Sook. Next I called you and pissed you off. After that I drunk texted Eric until he called me and said he wouldn't have phone sex. I got pissed and hung up on his because I'm a horny slut. Now I think Eric is actually kind of sweet sometimes when he's not a douche. Oh, and I've started smoking again. Yeah that would go over _real_ well._ I thought. She would probably collapse and go into cardiac arrest. Then I'd have another vampire at my door wanting to kill me. Awesome.

"Well, uh, I got drunk… and I kinda, sorta, actually made out with Sam Merlotte." I said awkwardly.

"YOU MADE OUT WITH SAM?" Sookie cried into the phone. I pulled away from the loud noise and began rubbing my aching head anew.

"Not so loud please." I whined. I could hear Sookie's obvious eye roll as she barreled ahead.

"I can't believe you made out with Sam. I knew you two had something going on! What was it like? Did you like it? You two would be so cute together!" She squealed into the phone making me groan and rub my temples.

"We do _not_ have anything going on Sookie. It was a drunken kiss that's all. Besides, I don't think he was thinking about me anyway when we were together." I muttered that last part bitterly.

"What do you mean he wasn't thinking of you? How else would he be thinking of?" Sookie asked. I sighed. She was so fucking clueless sometimes that I felt like it was just an act. She knew that Sam still held a torch for her.

"He said 'Oh God, Sookie.'" I deadpanned. Silence filled the line as I let it sink in. Sookie had to know that Sam didn't like me for me. He liked me because I looked like Sookie. It stung all the same though when I said it out loud.

"Scarlet, I…I.. I don't know what to say. I didn't know-" Sookie started.

"It's fine." I cut in. "I'm over it. It was just some drunken thing that's all. That's why I was such a bitch to you last night. I was just pissed about everything. So don't worry about it." I said.

"Well I'm sorry anyway. You're my sister and I don't want to see you hurt. Do you want me to talk to Sam?" Sookie asked.

"Hell no. I'm a big girl Sook. I don't need my big sister telling boys to leave me alone." I chuckled.

She laughed as well and we soon drifted away from the topic of last night. She told me all about Texas _again_ and I realized she carefully avoided talking about anything with what Eric had her doing in Texas actually. I was suspicious of course but I figured it was probably some top-secret vampire bullshit that I couldn't be informed of. Vamps like Eric would be elitist fucks to think that everything they did had to be kept secret.

Like anyone actually gave a fuck what Eric did.

Oh, wait. I kind of did.


End file.
